Rainy Day
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: Today was the worst day of her life, why did he have to trick her? Rainy Day is Roxanne's thoughts in the rain when she found out the truth, along with companion stories that are a normal day in the life of MegaMind! Multiple pairings! Romance, Horror, Comedy,Tragedy, and more
1. Rainy day

**Rainy Day**

**A/N: Megamind is Dreamworks not mine I don't own it but It would be cool if I could say that right? This is based off one part of the movie; I'm not the only one who's done this, but kudos to the first writer! They came up with something cool!**

**In Roxanne's P.O.V**

* * *

I was so very mortified and aghast. The rain made me wish that I couldn't see it splashing against the ground attempting to live, die all in one go. If I didn't exist that would be nice compared to the way I felt in this one moment. I. I was so stupid I knew that...I knew that he was someone different! I mean Bernard would never...He was so dry and I had known him for years and he hadn't shown any personality, so why the sudden personality?

Why am I even thinking like that? It wasn't even Bernard for the love of god! It was MegaMind, he tricked me into thinking he was someone I could love! I was so tired of the world right now; the whole world could just melt away for all I cared. No one deserved to be happy right now. Not when I was so upset. He had cared about me; if the kiss meant anything to him...Then he really cared about me. 'Judge a person by their actions.' I'd just as easily eat a book. He had been evil right? All this time he was a bad guy...He had tricked me... He didn't really want to be near me, it was just a big old joke!

If he had been anyone else I would have just ignored the feelings that now plagued me. Why wouldn't I forget the way he had sounded...? That sad little no. Who was the monster now? It was me that was for sure, I had broken him as surely as his deceit had broken me. But, that little no...Why had I asked...But what did it matter now? I had walked away and left him in the street. Maybe that was how it was supposed to end...With the achy heart. But, why did he have to have such a personality?

Why did I have to fall in love with him of all people? He's done so much to this city, but what have I done to him? He had tried to make the city better after my newscast and our blossoming love...What have I done? What did I do to him? I want to take it all back to make it all better, but I couldn't. I couldn't believe I had fallen in love with him...But he had truly missed Metro-Man... That was the spark, it was all I needed to get to know him...Was I regretting everything? But then again who was the true monster and who was the good guy?

"Oh please tell me I'm wrong."

The rain didn't let up; by the time I got home I was soaked to the bone. Great, I could get sick...It was his entire fault. Right?


	2. Sick Day

**Sick Day**

**A/N: Megamind is Dreamworks not mine I don't own it so don't go suing me alright?**

* * *

I was sick and I knew it. Oh of all the days to get sick! But still I could have gotten sick after I had left MegaMind in the rain, but I hadn't soon after Titan was stopped, the city saved. Now, Now I get sick!

"Helloo?"

MegaMind. Oh great he gets to see me when I'm sick! I hurriedly covered myself in a bathrobe, great...Where were my fuzzy sippers? I loved those slippers, gotten them from a friend for my birthday. They were pink and had hearts on the inside. Why they were there beats me, I sighed. Might as well see what me wanted.

"Here."

I wondered if he had been sick at any time in his life. He walked in and looked a little surprised, given that I looked tired and ill most likely didn't bode well for him.

"You're sick? Of all the days to be sick, you're sick?"

Of course our date could wait but it wasn't like I got sick on purpose! And I really wished he would keep his voice down.

"Yes, I'm sick! I need rest so come back tomorrow."

I turned over and I heard him walk off, however after not hearing the front door close behind him like I was supposed to. I turned back over, what was that man doing? I sighed and got up. Might as well find out what he was up to, I didn't have to look far since he was in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

He looked a little surprised.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

Really? I groaned. It wasn't hard to leave a sick person alone.

"You're sick go back to bed."

I noticed a cup before he shoved it into my hands and began to push me back to my room. Tea. Aww, that was so nice! But I had taken care of myself for some time now. It couldn't hurt though, for just today if he took some care of me.


	3. Hard Thoughts

**Hard thoughts**

**Disclaimer in First chapter lol and second**

**All of this is in MegaMinds point of view!**

* * *

I wondered if my parents had cared about me as Roxanne's did...They didn't approve of me, of course not, why would they? I wasn't like anyone else on this planet after all. I was from another one that had been destroyed...I knew Minion was my friend and that Roxanne loved me, but why didn't I feel like I fit in? I sighed lightly again for the millionth time today. Why couldn't I just be happy? I mean everyone was so nice to me and now that I was the good guy everyone didn't scream and run away like they had for so many years. But deep in my heart I guess I expected people like Roxanne's parents to still hate me for everything I had done when I was a bad guy. How could I do anything for them to care about me? I was just a freak to them, A monster. How could you change that opinion when they wanted nothing to do with you? I looked up at the ocean and sunset; did my birth planet look this pretty? It was no use thinking about it, it was gone and I couldn't ever bring it back.

"You know, sitting here looking depressed isn't going to help your image."

I turned back and my eyes met Roxanne's sisters. She had been silent when her parents had exploded at me and Roxanne.

"Why would you care?"

She shook her head so I turned back to the water, she would just walk away. But she didn't, I nearly toppled over when she brushed against me to sit down.

"Because you're my sister's boyfriend, because my parents are too blind to know that you're just like everybody else in some way. Smarter mind but still your part of this world now, Part of all our lives."

I looked at her; she wasn't playing with me by the hard look on her face. She sounded normal but she looked so angry!

"You really believe that?"

She nodded, I wondered why she had a different eye color then the rest of her family as she looked at the sunset, her eyes an intense tawny. I hadn't met anyone with eyes as brown as hers. But she had the Ritchi brown hair; maybe her genes were a little strange?

"You know, most people don't like me either, maybe that's why I like you so much?"

I looked at her, she was pretty, smart and had a lovely smile, mind not as good as Roxanne's but it was nice all the same.

"Why? I mean you seem friendly enough."

She looked at me her eyes wide.

"Me? Friendly?"

She began to laugh, what was so funny?

"Oh, oh my god I'm so not nice. I mean maybe to you, but you're like family now right?"

Family? Me? But, her parents didn't like me.

"Ignore them for now, Mom and Dad are very protective, the fact that on the outside you're not human scares them."

Outside?

"My insides are just as alien as my outside."

She grinned at me.

"Ah, but you think like us, talk like us, eat like us. You're human no matter how much people seem to think you're not MegaMind."

I smiled back at her. That was one of the nicest things I'd ever heard from anyone.

"Thanks Roselina."

She smiled and turned back to the sunset, it was really pretty, something I think I would look forward to for the rest of my life.

"You two look comfortable."

Roxanne! I turned and smiled at her.

"There's plenty of room."

She slipped between us. She wrapped a arm around both me and Roselina.

"I love you guys."

I smiled; of course we would talk more about this 'family' thing later.


	4. Birthday

**Birthday**

**Mh what can I say to justify a Birthday story?**

* * *

I witnessed my birthday pass, my family and friends made a big affair out of it all. I was now twenty-seven years old. Great, just great even closer to thirty. I was a news reporter! I couldn't afford to get old!

"You know that was the first birthday party I've been to."

I looked to MegaMind, What? Hadn't he ever had one? I mean he had a birthday too... When was his birthday? I don't think we ever talked about it...

"Wait, when is your birthday anyway?"

He gave me a funny look as if I really shouldn't have asked that question. But it was a good question. After all we were dating and so I had to know his birthday.

"Hm, you know. I can't remember it has been so long since I've been here."

He didn't remember? I. That was the saddest thing I had ever heard. Why didn't he remember? Minion surely would have remembered it!

"I've never celebrated it. Never thought to."

I felt a lump in my throat; he had never celebrated it... That meant he had never gotten birthday presents... Never gotten a birthday cake...Never had a day that was special...

"Well maybe Minion remembers your birthday?"

He smiled lightly. There was a light in his eyes that made me wonder exactly what he was thinking.

"Well he might, he's good at remembering stuff like that."

I wanted to know so that He could finally have a birthday...So that he could finally have some presents.

"Well I'm going to ask him then. You deserve a birthday."

He shook his head at me. But of course I wanted to do this for him.


	5. Truth and lies

**Truths and Lies  
I thought this was a great companion to Birthday, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I sighed for like the millionth time today. Roxanne wasn't around which was a relief. I had lied to her, Lied about my Birthday. I knew what day it was on, eight days before I came to earth. I wasn't happy about it. For the time I had spent here without the love of a parent, without people just like me...I hadn't been accepted in this world where I would have in my last world. But to think of the place that would have been home to me was painful. Roxanne was the nicest person I had ever met even if we hadn't been on the best of terms when we first met. She had been mad as hell; she hadn't cared back then how mean she was to me. But after the whole thing with Titan...well both our worlds were changed now.

"RHAW RHAW!"

I turned to see one of my brain-bots. It came to me and landed in my lap as if it wanted to comfort me.

"Daddy's busy."

It 'looked' up at me and shook.

"RHAW RHAW!"

I sighed they never listen to me anyway. Of course, at least it wasn't biting me.

"What is it? I mean for god's sake I haven't forgotten anything have I?"

It flew a little ways away, before turning back to me, it wanted me to follow. But why? I did anyways.

"Where are you taking me?"

It kept going, into a room. It was dark and the bot wasn't glowing like it should. What the world?

"SURPRISE!"

The lights flicked on and I gasped, Minion and Roxanne smiled warmly at me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I smiled; Roxanne really wouldn't give up now would she?


	6. Of Little Girls

**Of little Girls**

* * *

I wondered why Roxanne was late, she was never late. Ever! The door to my lair alerted me to the fact that someone had come in. Roxanne! I rushed to the door way only to find Roxanne wasn't alone, a little girl at least six or seven with bright strawberry blond hair pulled into pigtails with my skin colored ribbon and a matching dress that was much like the one in the story Alice in wonderland. Her shoes were even a shiny black. But why was she here and why did Roxanne look a little concerned?

"Um, Roxanne?"

She looked up and smiled at me, she lead the little girl closer to me so that we could speak.

"Sorry, a friend asked me last minute to look after Rain here."

Rain? What sort of name was that?

"So you're MegaMind. Hm, you're not as tall as I thought you were."

I blinked and gave her a strange look that only severed to make her burst out into a giggling fit.

"Um you might want to watch out; a flying head is going to hit you if you don't scoot to the right."

I looked up at Roxanne who shrugged, unfortunately the girl was right, and one of my Brain-bots whacked me upside my head. I wondered how the heck she had known that.

"You know I never get tired of that. I warn people and they just look at me. Hey pretty, what's your name?"

I sat up to see her sitting with the brain-bot in her lap, enjoying a pet. Of all the people Roxanne could have brought, she brought a psychic little girl.

"Not psychic MegaMind, I can just see the future, just a glimpse really, not much."

How the hell? Roxanne gave us both a strange look.

"Rain?"

The girl looked to Roxanne a bright smile on her lips.

"I'm good at seeing the future, like that one time when I wouldn't let little Missy go even though you told me to let her go, I knew if I did she would die."

Roxanne looked to me. I didn't do it!

"Mommy wouldn't let me tell anyone about it. But since he's different I thought it was ok. Was it Auntie Roxanne?"

She looked panicked.

"Of course it was but it's our little secret."

She nodded her little pigtails flailing. She was cute at least, reminded me of a little girl I had gone to chool with. Roxanne's phone went off and she answered walking away from us a little.

"She's going to ask you if you'll babysit me."

I glanced at Rain, well I guess I could. I mean it would be interesting to get to know this little one.

"MegaMind, Work just-"

I cut her off.

"I know, yes I'll take care of little Rain here."

She flashed me a smile and ran off; being a reporter was a lot of work apparently.

* * *

"Go fish."

Rain cried out. I grimaced she was beating me at a child's game!

"Seven?"

Minion asked me, I grinned and shook my head.

"Go Fish Minion."

Rain smiled and said;

"MegaMind hand over the three!"

I sighed and forked it over.

"You know this isn't fair if you already know what cards we have."

She shrugged and smiled at Minion.

"Minion the five if you don't mind."


	7. I Hate Cats

**I Hate Cats**

**I love to play with MegaMind and Minion.**

* * *

She lay curled up on my bed, a beautiful creature of golden hair and fair skin, she had been placed there by the Government official that had decided that I would be the only one who could do something about her. She was a cat mixed with MetroMan's DNA. Strong and fast, she would be some trouble when she woke they told me. But right now she looked quite content to be asleep. I looked to minion who didn't look thrilled; she was a cat after all. I noticed a coil of blue on her, a tattoo? I turned to the man. Agent Kain right?

"Why does she have tattoos?"

He turned a little red.

"They are not; she has DNA from a creature that landed before you or MetroMan. It looked somewhat like you actually. Her name is Lowri, but mostly we just call her Goldie-Locks, since her code was the Goldie-Locks Project."

So, she was most likely partly of my race then, Minion said there had been another before me. To find out if this place could allow us to live. I wondered how he had known that but that was for later.

"You should have told me."

Kain nodded but walked off; he didn't want to be here when she woke. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be here either. She was dangerous, it was belied by this look of hers, pale skin and golden hair and a thin frame didn't make her look like a killer. But she had killed men before, soldiers who hadn't ever dealt with super strength like I had. An eye twitched before opening, a beautiful green and blue color, I hadn't ever seen twin eyes like that before. Only one color per person. But her eyes were two separate things a cool crisp blue and a radiant green, much like my green-brown eyes.

"Good morning Lowri."

She looked at me. The eyes were definitely cats, they were slit like one. She gave me a funny look right before she jumped at Minion. He screamed and tried to move out of her way, but too little too late. She grinned;

"Sushi?"

Minion looked panicked when she rubbed against his bowl. She seemed almost harmless. Had I not known any better I would have thought she was just a lovable cat girl. No this was a monster that the Military had created.

"No, he's not sushi. He's my best friend."

She turned and looked at me, her wide eyes questioning me;

"He smell like Sushi?"

Where did she learn to speak? It was horrendous!

"NO, No he might smell like sushi but he isn't alright?"

She nodded dumbly, getting off Minion. She looked at him.

"You like sea?"

Why hadn't they taught her the basics of talking well? I mean I had trouble talking too, but not to the extent she did. Broken sentences like that.

"Yes I like the sea."

She nodded;

"Want see."

Minion seemed a little shocked.

"You've never seen the sea?"

She shook her head.

"No. I'm no seeing teh sea."

She was adorable, why did they say she had killed twelve men?

"Do you want to see the sea?"

Minion seemed more comfortable now that she didn't think he was food.

"Hm, see sea."

* * *

She looked so happy to see the water dancing happily around her feet.

"You go teh water?"

She still mispronounced the word the, but she was well on her way with other words, she was rather like me, we both had trouble with small words but could correctly pronounce bigger more complicated words. We had taught her quite a few words before coming here. No one had to know that she wasn't human.

"Yes, I can breathe under water."

Minion said lightly to her. They seemed to have gotten quite use to one other.

"Your still not sushi?"

He glared at her before jumping into the water; of course this left his suit free for Lowri to curl up on, which she did when she was done playing in the sand. Minion was half way out when he jumped and looked alarmed. Lowri noticed and just as quickly dove to the water and swam out to him.

"Sushi!"

I wondered what the hell was going on; a bigger fish chomped at Minion and before I could act Lowri bit the beast. It seemed to think better then attack and swam off.

"My SUSHI!"

She screamed at the things back. She turned to Minion. If she attacked him I wouldn't be able to get to them fast enough.

"I'm still not sushi!"


	8. To Be A Fish

**To Be a Fish**

**Oh how I love to play with Minion ^_^  
Thank you so much for the reviews!**

* * *

Lowri may have been a cat but she was the kind of cat that got along with fish. Her blue and green eye haunted me as I tried to sleep, but her eyes and golden hair assaulted my mind, oh only if I wasn't a fish! I would love to curl up and nap with her. She was getting more and more use to the fact that I wasn't food. Began to talk better, began to live for once and not just exist. She was sweet and kind and loyal...But I was a fish and fish didn't date cats...Fish just didn't date! What would MegaMind say if he knew that I liked Lowri more than just a friend?

"Minion?"

The sweet sound of Lowri's voice. I looked at her and she smiled, she was wearing jeans and a tee that Roxanne had bought her, the clothes she had before had been ruined when she helped MegaMind stop some robbers. I smiled at her and once again wished that I wasn't a fish;

"I've a gift for you. A peasant one that requires us to away to the sea."

I still loved the quirks in her language. She gave me a big old grin. I couldn't say no to that face.

"Alright."

We headed to the sea; Lowri was very pretty with the wind blowing her hair all over the place. She laughed and twirled around arms wide to the wind.

"Come on!"

We ran to the sea and she dove in. I was slower since my suit couldn't go in with me. I hopped out and entered the cool salty waters. She was like a mermaid with the fluid movement under the water, she gave me a smiled before tinkering with something. I gasped as she turned into a fish with rainbow scales.

"See! Now we can explore together!"

I laughed and followed her as she descended into the murky depths of the water.

"I found a ship last time, when I was checking how long I could stay this way. Let's go check it out!"


	9. His Touch

**His Touch**

**_Warning: _**If you don't like M/M please just skip this k? And the next story is the continuation of this story only in Roxanne's POV you can only imagine what her thoughts will be lol until you read the next chapter anyway then again you could keep imaging after wards too K?Thanks!

* * *

I sighed at the feeling of his hands on me...So cool compared to my own skin, after all my temperature was at least twenty degrees hotter than humans…how had I ended up this way again? I was the hero of Metro city and we had done this when I was bad, he would grab me up and take me to prison...Sometimes other places before. I had always wondered why he seemed to love the feel of my skin against his own; didn't he have the attention of everyone? Didn't everyone love him? But even though he had been a torment in school, he always came back for me. I was never alone, but since he faked his death, he had left me. He no longer touched me as he had before. When Roxanne and I had found him alive I had been filled with utter and complete happiness and sadness. He had left me alone and without challenge. He had left me dreaming of him and his body against mine...Dreaming of the bleached bones crashing into me with a wicked grin...

"You know this was one thing I missed more than anything else."

I looked up at him; we had never spoken during this before. He hadn't ever wanted to; maybe everything was changing just as I had changed.

"What else did you miss?"

He smiled lightly before his lips brushed mine.

"Our bantering. I loved it, maybe as much as you did."

Oh I had loved that, had loved the way we annoyed Roxanne. I lost the thought as his hands began to move again. I gasped and withered under him, this was why I had done many of the things I had. To just to feel him...

"Oh, please. You did it to mess with Roxanne."

He chuckled lightly and kissed me again. This time it was a real one, not a half brush of the lips. He was passionate; it was like fire in my veins. Neither of us belonged on this planet, and neither of us belonged with anyone else. Even though I had fallen for Roxanne, she was not him. She couldn't do the things he did to me, or leave the angry welts that he did in a moment of passion. The things I did with him were only for him. No one else would get the emotions I had for him when we did this. No one not even Roxanne would get this kind of feeling that he invoked in me.

"Of course, but I was always jealous of her."

Jealous? Of Roxanne what reasons could he possibly have to be jealous of her?

"But why? She never got to do this? She never even touched me at all!"

He shook his head.

"You were very obvious about your feelings. I don't think either of you notice it, But I did. I knew if we kept it up you would finally recognize your feelings for her."

So he ran away, me and Roxanne had gotten to know each other. Well if that didn't put a dent in the mood.

"It wasn't until you left me that I began to get closer to her. Without you I was lost and alone."

He pressed against me, I cried out as he bit my shoulder. This is what I got for opening my big mouth. He let go and quickly flipped me on to my stomach, I gasped again as his tongue traced the patterns of my scars he had left on me from before. I couldn't believe him, He started it.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

I love to play with the MegaMind cast and Thanks to your reviews I am having fun with all the random chapters I've created and will create ^_~. I also want to mention that I have never had over a thousand hits before and 16,421 is more than I thought I was ever capable of getting, so thank you all of you that have stuck with this one shot thing of mine!


	10. Her Love

**Her love**

**Warning: This is the continuation of the last story, If you don't even like hints of M/M please go on to the next chapter, thank you.**

* * *

I had just wanted to talk to MetroMan, Just talk a bit more than we had ever when he had been MetroMan. The main room was cold and silent, was he asleep? It was too early for that, maybe he was just in another room for the night? I had walked around getting a feel for his home. It was covered with music and old things that must have reminded him of his days as MetroMan, some of them I didn't recognize at all, where did this metal beast come from? Or where did this costume come from... I saw a dim light peeking from a half open door. There he was! I walked quickly wondering what he was up to and what room this was. Boy did I regret that. I looked in and found MetroMan sitting on the edge of a bed staring at the center of his king sized bed. I glanced to it as well; in the center of the bed was my boyfriend, spread out and obviously asleep. He had bite marks and bruises all over his back which also had not a stitch of clothing to cover him. I gasped and MetroMan looked back at me, His eyes wide as they focused on me.

"Roxanne."

This bastard! I turned away and began to walk off, It took him a moment to come after me.

"Roxanne please, let me explain."

I stopped and turned to face him, we had managed to get to the main room in my anger.

"Explain? You banged my boyfriend!"

He turned a little red, before sighing and sitting on the couch. I stood there, what could he say to me about this? If he and MegaMind were together, then there was nothing to say to me.

"I know. He- we. It's been a long time since I gave in."

A long time? They had done it before? What the hell and what did he mean gave in? Gave into what?

"What?"

He looked up at me. I was beyond anger now, how many times had they?

"The first time was a little bit after we had started our little squabbles we were, what…Sixteen maybe seventeen? He looked so, so happy to be caught, It made me so angry that he would smirk even after I caught him! So I... I didn't take him straight to Jail."

He buried his face in his hands. I wondered if he regretted it, regretted doing the things he must have done to- with- MegaMind.

"He was surprised, just as much as I was when I... Kissed him. But he didn't stop me. I couldn't stop myself."

He...He had taken something from MegaMind that could never be replaced. Just who had really been the bad guy and the good guy?

"But I can't stop, neither can he. It's like a drug you know? We are the only ones on this planet that are from a different planet, from planets close to each other... The same fated night we landed here on earth, like we were meant to do this."

Did MegaMind come to him or had he gone to MegaMind?

"But why? Why would this happen after you stopped being MetroMan? I mean you didn't for months. I know he was as shocked as I was to find you alive!"

He looked up at me.

"Because we just can't stay away from each other."

I gasped and turned to where MegaMinds voice had come from. He was clothed at lease. But why, I thought he loved me!

"It isn't anything more or less than that Roxanne. It's about the feeling we get when we do this. It isn't about love or like it's about need."

Need. They needed one other? Why did they have to need one other!

"Then why are you with me? You could be with him!"

They both shook their heads. What the hell?

"He's right Roxanne, it isn't about love or like. He loves you but he needs me and I can't leave him alone."

I sighed and sank into a chair.

"So, you don't love one other but you sleep together? Why do you think anyone is going to agree to love either of you?"

MegaMind looked hurt.

"See, this is why I keep coming back."

They looked at one other. Then it clicked, neither would leave the other. They had been brought together through destruction; it was a tight bond that held them. They would never be alone, so when and if they found someone to love and that person left them. They would still have one other.

"Why not tell me about this before?"

MegaMind looked a little amused;

"Oh yes that would have been a wonderful conversation Roxanne. If I just out and told you; _'oh by the way Thomus and I are- what did you call it? Banging one other?_' do you really think that you wouldn't get mad at me?"

He was right of course; I would have felt like he was betraying me.

"It's not going to stop is it?"


	11. Cursing up a storm

**Cursing up a storm**

**Warning: crude language**

* * *

"God Dammit!"

What in the world? I had never heard MegaMind use foul language. I looked at Minion who didn't seem to phased by it.

"He's been working on a project. It's taken its toll on him."

I was wondering why he had been absent from my hectic life.

"Turkey!"

That was better; he was use to using good words to stop from cussing. I guess he never really liked to cuss.

"MegaMind?"

I called out and Minion walked off to do whatever former evil fish do.

"Busy Roxie sorry!"

He called out. Oh that was it! He was going to spend time with me or so help me god I was going to hurt him!

"Oh no you don't! You're going to spend time with me if it's the last thing I do!"

I heard a bang and inevitably;

"Fuck!"

I laughed at his plight.

"That's what you get for saying no to a woman."

I turned a corner and there he was covered in oil and god knows what else. He was on the floor and looked up at me.

"I just want to get this done with ok?"

I looked at whatever it was he was building, it looked like a robot. Why would he be building a robot?

"And what is this?"

He looked up at it from the floor and grinned at it.

"Minion's birthday gift."

Of course it was.

"Well just tell me what you need help with."

He smiled at me.

"I knew you'd understand."


	12. Life After Death

**Life after death**

**Warning: Once More M/M and Mpreg Please skip to the next chapter if you're against this, but then again why are you reading this randomness of mine if you cared?**

* * *

I had to see MetroMan again. That meeting when Titian had been lose in the city was too quick! Too many questions had arisen and I couldn't ask about his life since. I walked into the building and found him with a young girl in a blue dress on his knee.

"A b c d e f g h i-"

She stopped and looked at me, her wide green eyes locked to my own. MetroMan looked up at me and gasped.

"Umm, hey there."

The little girl looked up at MetroMan;

"Is that who I think it is papa?"

Papa? Metroman was a father? When had that happened!

"Yes dear that's MegaMind."

She bounced off his knee and ran to me, her little arms wrapping around me.

"Emma!"

She backed off and looked at her father.

"Yes papa?"

I wondered who her mother was. Emma had pretty brown hair with wisps of a silvery color. She turned to look at me. It wasn't silver it was a very light blue. What the heck?

"MegaMind have a seat, I should explain her."

Emma ran to the coffee table where a coloring book was. She grabbed up a color pencil and began to color. I sat near them, MetroMan sighed lightly.

"She's my daughter and she's about four years old."

For a four year old she could speak quite well.

"Four and a half papa, did you forget that I had a birthday six months ago?"

Quite well spoken indeed by that comment and also good with numbers and dates if she could calculate that.

"Yes dear I remembered."

She smiled and went back to her book.

"When she was born, I was so happy, she was a sign that I actually had someone who would care for me. Someone who needed me and only me. Not like this city, I think that was one of the first steps to me not wanting to be a super hero anymore. But her birth well, it was a little odd."

Odd? Odd how? Mind I knew nothing about births since no one really had talked to me about the birds and bees, sure Minion gave me the talk but since I was an alien to human beings my talk was a bit different.

"It seems that my kind can, can give birth to kids. But, I don't know how I got pregnant."

He, but he hadn't looked... but then I had been in jail for months before I got free, Depending on how long his gestation period was he could have had her while I was in jail.

"How fast did you, you know?"

He smiled lightly.

"Only five months maybe a bit more. But I had never had been with any one."

He had been a? But then how? Oh, oh no. My body was capable of. Oh only god would hate me that much.

"I checked her DNA, do you know what I found?"

Yes god did hate me that much or whatever higher power there was hated me.

"Some of your DNA, Somehow you got me pregnant."

No, not somehow, skin contact.

"Though our skin. I seem to be able to transfer DNA that way sometimes."

He looked down on Emma. So Emma was my daughter too. Of all the things to happen!

"Wait, so that makes him my papa too?"

We looked at Emma. She had wide eyes at that; she was really adorable for a four year old.

"Yes Emma."

She gave me a look, one that made my heart feel painful.

"I'm a- that makes me a little sad. You didn't even know about me..."

She got teary eyes and I quickly pulled her onto my lap and hugged her tight.

"MegaMind, I. I'm sorry."

I looked at him. I was too for getting him in this mess in the first place, not for Emma. She was a very beautiful little girl after all.

"No you shouldn't feel sorry. It just kind of happened. If anything I should be sorry."

He looked at me strangely. I mean it was my fault too right?

"I... Please don't tell Roxanne alright?"

I looked into his eyes, they showed his fear. How could I tell her anyway? I mean this would be hard to explain.

"Don't tell me what?"

Oh crap.

"Um, hey Roxie."

She eyed us and Emma on my lap.

"Why would you want to keep the fact that you have a kid?"

We shared a look. Oh boy, this could end badly. Emma leapt off my lap and went to her book. I hope Roxanne didn't ask who her mom was.

"Um, I didn't know how you'd react?"

She gave us another strange look of course now she would want us to explain.

"You know I am sick of you lying to people."

The look she was sending him was pure evil, really! I mean not even I could pull off that kind of evil eye that all women seemed to be able to give when a man dose something they don't like.

"Well maybe you should be more forthcoming too."

We looked at Emma who was staring at Roxanne.

"What do you mean?"

Emma sighed lightly.

"I have been watching you. I know what you do when you go 'home'."

We looked at Roxanne who looked red.

"But how, why were you watching me?"

Emma smiled softly.

"Because I wanted to know if you would hurt anyone. Didn't you think of that?"

Roxanne looked about ready to cry.

"What's her name by the way? You should introduce your girlfriend."

Girlfriend? Oh my god, was Roxie cheating on me? I looked at her and she couldn't meet my eyes.

"Emma, that was wrong of you to do."

I looked at Emma with a look that seemed to make her rethink her words.

"M' sorry MegaMind. I. I just didn't want to see you hurt by her."

Roxanne sobbed lightly and we all looked at her, tears were running down her face.

"I'm sorry MegaMind."

And she ran off.

"Emma, next time do not go telling others someone else's business alright?"

She looked to MetroMan, He looked as if he was going to cry too. But shouldn't I feel that way? Why didn't I? It hurt, gods did it hurt but. But I had Emma to focus on now and MetroMan.

"Yes Papa. Shall I send myself to the corner?"

The corner? He nodded and she floated to the corner, the one that I had occupied so many times. God he was punishing her the way I had been.

"It wasn't her fault you know, she's right to watch after people she cares about."

He gave me a look that confused me and sent jolts down my spine;

"She cares about you because I do. It's gone a little out of control now that she knows you're biologically related to her."

Out of control and she only knew that I was biologically her other parent for…well he had said that he had looked at her DNA so what if he had told her and yet she had seemed surprised just like I had been.

"You care about me?"

He blinked, and seemed to take that in.

"I. I shouldn't have said that."

But maybe he should have? I mean this little girl was ours. I hadn't known and he had made sure that I became the good guy in the end.

"You should have told me sooner actual. If I had known about her, I might have been good sooner."


	13. Blood of the Innocent

**Blood of the Innocent  
Warning: Character death**

* * *

I sobbed as I held MegaMind to my body, how could this have happened? He had faced so much, only to be killed by someone who had deemed our relationship to be unholy! I couldn't believe it, the one person that loved me and this city near bursting with it was dying! Someone pulled me away from him, I tried to shove away.

"Stop it Roxanne, let the paramedics take him to the hospital!"

I turned and faced the person responsible for pulling me away. MetroMan! What the hell was he doing here?

"Thomus!"

He looked grim. Oh why hadn't he stopped the bullet! He could have saved him!

" I didn't arrive in time to stop them, By the time I heard the fight, well it was too late Roxanne. I'm sure he'll pull though. He always does."

It almost sounded as if he was trying to comfort not only me but himself too.

"I hope to god your right."

* * *

"Well MegaMind, You got your wish at least. MetroMan is back in business. It's been a couple of months since he caught that crazy guy."

I smiled at him; he lay peacefully in a bed in the hospital. They told us that he would never wake. It had been half a year since he'd been shot, and now. Today they would pull the plug on him; He would never wake up again. Never smile or laugh. Never be able to create more inventions...Never hold me again. Tears flowed down my face. Why had this happened? Why had John Phelps shot him? He had saved this city and now we were letting him down. I sighed and held his hand for the last time. He was so cold; he had never been this cold before... I thought back on a happier time;

_"Hey, hey Roxie what are you thinking about?"_

_I smiled at him;_

_"Oh nothing."_

_He gave me a big grin._

_"It had to be something if you're smiling like that!"_

_I laughed at him and grasped his very warm hand. He was always a bit warmer than me. I felt so happy to be at his side. We may have had our ups and downs but being with him was a joy._

_"I love you."_

_He looked at me with those bright green eyes; hugging me he whispered back the sentiment._

I watched as they took him off life support, sobbing as he stopped breathing. He was really going to be gone now. I really would never see him again, Minion stood nearby and I was certain that if he could cry he would flood the whole room. He walked away as MegaMinds heart finally stopped.

"Time of death twelve o'clock."

A nurse whispered. I walked out of the room, he was gone...The city...and I would never be the same without him.


	14. Bring me back to life

**Bring me back to life **

**Warning: language, sexual content, and suicide attempt mind not in that order ^_^**

**Song fic time!**

* * *

_I see the world on a string  
It's hanging from a wire  
It gets tangled up and spun around  
Like the truth inside a liar  
Sometimes you wanna get high  
And sometimes you run and hide  
Cause it eats you up and spits you out  
It swallows you alive_

I turn in my chair, over and over. Life has left me; I don't know what to do anymore. Why am I still alive? Minion is gone; he left me alone, just like Roxanne did. Both thankfully or maybe not thankfully were still alive. But here I was alone, Was MetroMan alone when He quit being MetroMan? Was he still alone like me?

_And it hurts to believe (I'm bleeding)_  
_You'll bring me back to life_  
_When there's no songs to sing_  
_And no flowers to bring (no feeling)_  
_You'll bring me back to life_  
_You'll bring me back to life_

Teeth brushed my shoulder right before digging in to my sensitive blue flesh, the feeling was hard to explain...harder to Ignore. I gasped and bucked underneath my lover. This was just too much, the pain and the pleasure was too great for my mind to handle.

"More!"

The other must have smiled because they paused for a moment. Next I knew I was on my knees with them in me fully without preparing me for it. I screamed out and pushed hard against them. This was all I needed for now. This is what helped me through the pain of a shattered heart.

I_ see the world on a beach_  
_It's sinking in the sand_  
_Oh it tries to suck you down with it_  
_You better get out while you can_  
_Sometimes you wanna scream out_  
_And sometimes you just can't_  
_Cause your lips_  
_Feel like they're glued together_  
_And no one gives a damn_

Roxanne eyed me and sighed;

"Who kicked your ass?"

What? I sighed no way to get around such a blatant question without being rude and the bruises that littered my body that were not from my ass being kicked, it was from my ass getting pounded. But I couldn't tell her that now could I?

"No one, go away you noisy woman."

She looked offended by my words but hell I was offended by her actions towards me. I mean she had broken up with me not two weeks ago! And yet here she was back in my business!

_When I'm down on my knees_  
_And it hurts to believe (I'm bleeding)_  
_You'll bring me back to life_  
_When there's no songs to sing_  
_And no flowers to bring (no feeling)_  
_You'll bring me back to life_

_"Did you really tell Roxanne to go away?"_

Minion said through the phone, of course he wouldn't really come face to face with me. Why would he want to? He hated me; I had said some very hurtful things to him when I had just wanted to be left alone. I would have chuckled if I wasn't on the phone with him. I seemed only capable of hurting those who meant something to me. If I just fell out of their lives...

_"Why do you care."_

I hung up; they had left on their own so why wouldn't they leave me alone! It's not like they cared anymore!  
_  
This is the world on a string_  
_There's no songs left to sing_  
_Just sing_  
_Sing_

I felt exhilarated as I felt the blade press against my skin, blood pouring from my wrist. I watched it fascinated that all of it was coming from my body, from me! I sighed contently. This was nice to know I still controlled one thing, this was all I needed now, and no one else had to hurt me. I could do it on my own just fine.

"MEGAMIND!"

I looked up, why was everything so fuzzy?

"Oh my gods please don't die on me MegaMind!"

Who would care about me? I wasn't worth anything to anyone anymore.

_I see the good_  
_I see the bad_  
_The revolution_  
_I see the happy_  
_I see the sad_  
_The absolution_  
_I see hate_  
_And I see love_  
_When the world's on a string_

"Will he be alright?"

A man asked someone. Where was I? It smelled strange.

"Well, physically he will be fine sir, but well, mentally I'm not so sure."

Who was asking about me? As if they cared what happened to me? I opened my eyes to be blinded by white. MetroMan looked down at me.

"There you are little buddy, I was very worried about you!"

He was worried about me of all things?

"Thomus..."

He smiled and touched my shoulder, not a great idea, I hissed in pain. He looked surprised and let go.

"I thought you?"

The nurse, for that must have been what she was sighed.

"He's got some other wounds."

He looked at her and shooed her away, she closed the door looking rather irritated by his rudeness.

"Who have you let hurt you?"

I looked away, like I would tell him about my own business!

"I don't know what's going on with you MegaMind, but I want answers."

I shook my head. I couldn't tell him, why would I tell him about the pain and dark dreams?

"Why would you care Thomus?"

He turned very red and sat in a chair near my bed.

"I shouldn't, not like I do. I use to hate you...I use to hurt you. But now I can't hate you. You're a hazard to yourself...your own worst enemy."

Why would that change him? He was good, good was just not who I was. It wasn't about me it was about everyone else...Everyone had seen that I wasn't a good thing for them. I just wanted to go away these days. I wanted to be somebody else. But he was right I was my own worst enemy, He had however no right to care about me after all the years that he had bullied and hated me.

"Get the fuck out Thomus."

He didn't know what he was up against. I was different now. I knew it was time to stop acting like a fool; it was time for me to get back up.

"Mega?"

I gave him a look which I hoped would look like what I wanted to tell him. It was one of those 'don't fuck with me I'm going to kick ass right now.' things I hoped.

"Send the nurse in and go away."

He nodded and went and grabbed the wench.

"When can I leave?"

She gave me a nervous look but replied;

"In a few days...You're on suicide watch."

I sighed lightly;

"Thank you very much, now if you two don't mind I want a nap."

She nodded and left with Thomus who had come back into the room even though I had told him to leave.

_When I'm down on my knees_  
_And it hurts to believe (I'm bleeding)_  
_You'll bring me back to life_  
_When there's no songs to sing_  
_And no flowers to bring (no feeling)_  
_You'll bring me back to life_

Hm, I was finally out and free! I didn't have to be anywhere and I didn't have to get anyone. It was about time to start on my new project, I would build a new lair and I would spend the rest of my days locked away in it. I wanted somewhere in the city but not as easy to find... Where to start?

"MegaMind!"

I turned and saw Thomus, oh great what did he want?

"Thomus. Leave me the hell alone."

He looked a little hurt, that little amount of hurt sent thrill running in my veins like sugar. I could and would hurt him back for all the pains he'd given me.

"Please, I just...Please let me help you with whatever you need!"

I wasn't expecting that. Well what harm could that be?

"Fine Thomus."

_When I'm down on my knees_  
_And it hurts to believe (I'm bleeding)_  
_You'll bring me back to life_  
_When there's no songs to sing_  
_And no flowers to bring (No feeling)_  
_And you'll bring me back to life_

"You know this was a great Idea Thomus...I'm actually a little glad that I agreed all those months ago."

He smiled at me and sat next to me as I looked out the window at all the fish floating past.

"Well I thought it was pretty clever of you to have an underwater base."

I smiled at him and sighed lightly.

"What would I do without you?"

He smiled back at me and shrugged;

"Turn into a fish?"

We laughed and I looked at him again. He really didn't look like he changed all that much in the last twenty years...A little gray but otherwise the same... I wondered how much time he had...how much more time I had.

"Well I rather not do that."

He grinned and shook his head. I closed my eyes and leaned back onto the bed. This was a great site for the bedroom.

"Hm, can we?"

I opened an eye and he looked very eager, why not?


	15. Innocent blood

**Innocent Blood**

**The rest of Blood of the Innocent, It felt off to me so of course I had to finish it. If you didn't read  
Blood of the Innocent that's Ok You'll be alright without it, I hope. I just thought it should be finished you know?**

* * *

I wanted to sigh in relief as the nurse said my time of 'death'. I couldn't stay in this world that would hate Roxanne. She meant the world to me. I sat up after the nurse said it was Ok. This now meant Roxanne thought I was dead. I looked to The Nurse and smiled.

"Thanks Rain."

Rain was a little girl, but with my watch she could be however old she wanted to be. She turned the watch and smiled at me.

"Okie doky MegaMind, or Matthew as I should call you now."

Rain stared at me as I got up from the bed; she had warned me about the gun. About John, So I faked my death. Fake blood and a pill to put me out. Rain had helped with everything, pulling strings to make sure the hospital staff would help me in my plot. I wanted Roxanne to lead a happy, normal life. She might tell me I'm a fool for such thoughts. But well, I wanted her to have a family. I didn't think I could do that for her.

"You know. I think you're the only person who would give up the one they love for solitude."

I sighed, she was right of course. I could be the only one…

"I Hope however that you do find someone to love and stay with."

She had a look in her eyes that told me that she was withholding something.

"Rain what have you done?"

She gave a bright smile and pulled the curtain away. Minion had a stunned look on his face.

"Minion!"

He suddenly looked every bit the evil side kick he could have been when we were bad.

"You lied to me and Roxanne, what the heck were you thinking!"

I sighed and looked away. Honestly? I hadn't been thinking, I had wanted to make everything up to them. I had done so much to them. So it was only fair that I did something for them.

"I can't believe it. I have no one else to care for. You were the only thing keeping me alive you dunderhead!"

I knew that. But without me he would branch out. But Rain had ruined that.

"Rain what would Roxanne think if Minion wasn't sad?"

Minion grinned at me.

"Oh she'll think I'm really sad when we move away and when I destroy our home."

He was willing to go that far? But then again he was my Minion...


	16. La Marée

**La marée**

**This was a random thought the passed my mind when I finished working on _Bring me back to life_. I had to fix some mistakes and rewrite some of it. So La Marée came to being, Hope you like it. Also  
La marée is French for _The Tide_. Just thought it was a great title for a little mermaid themed story  
^_^ don't you?**

**Warning: Inappropriate mentions of the little mermaid XD and Crude language  
(Which I also don't own)**

* * *

_What would I give to live where you are?_  
_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_  
_What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

I sighed lightly as Minion watched this thing called _the little mermaid_. We were too old for this kind of stuff. I shook my head and shuffled off in my bat slippers. Minion however was a fish and loved the sea, so I guess that it was alright for him, He didn't often leave my side. Though I had to admit Ariel was a babe, not that Roxanne would ever find that out. God, A week without My Roxie was driving me nuts so was that stupid little mermaid song that Minion kept listing to! Would it ever stop?

_Now there's a dream_  
_Now there's a goal_  
_Now there's a need I'll never control_  
_I won't get free_  
_Till I can be_  
_Part of your world_

I lay on my bed wondering if Minion realized I could hear the stupid movie. I rolled onto my side. She did have a pretty voice. I wondered what she would sound like in the throes of pleasure... Oh fuck, I really needed my Roxie back! Bad Thoughts! Bad thoughts! I needed to get my head out of the 'gutter'. Roxanne had wondered about that. But when you lived with a bunch of men who were deprived of sex for too long...You tended to think like them, to think with below the belt as much or more then upstairs. The little mermaid wasn't helping me at the moment unfortunately. It just made me horny for my Roxie.

_What would I give if I could live outta these waters?_  
_What would I pay to spend a day holding your hand?_  
_I'd give my life_  
_I'd sell my soul_  
_'Cause I can feel I'll never be whole_  
_But I can see_  
_I'll never be_  
_Part of your world_

Roxanne was a little shocked and very tired; she smiled at me and nuzzled against me.

"You know I think I like being away if you're going to be this loving."

I laughed, oh she didn't need to know about the whole little mermaid thing. Thank gods Minion had stopped watching the damn movie before she had come over, he had even gone to the sea to give me and Roxanne a little 'alone time'.

"Oh please don't leave for that long again."


	17. Pour Aimer Une Colombe

****

pour aimer une colombe

Don't own MegaMind, would have loved to but sadly I don't! And the title is french meaning; to love a dove.

* * *

I wandered the sad street, I wanted to scream at the rain soaking my skin. I can't believe myself, who was I to think Roxanne would ever want me? I was the bad guy, and like minion said I didn't get the girl... My heart felt like it had shattered into a million bits. Oh why had I done this? She had asked me why I was so evil...I hadn't tried to be, It just happened to look that way.

"Roxanne please... Forgive me..."

* * *

I cried out and sat up in bed. The dream again. Mind it hadn't been a dream. It had really happened and Roxanne in the end had loved me too much to stay away. I wished still that I hadn't tricked her...Doing that was the worst thing I had ever done to anyone.

"Are you alright?"

I looked down at Roxanne.

"Fine, just...I just had a nightmare is all."

She touched my face, I flinched away which seemed to make her worry even more.

"You don't seem fine. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

I sighed lightly, I wasn't going to get out of this any time soon. I looked at her, her beautiful blue eyes pleading me to share.

"I dreamed about...About that night you found out. Found out that it was me and not..."

I left it there, she would remember that all to well I think.

"It's in the past. I just want you to never do that again."

I think I could do that. I let her pull me down and kiss me genitally.

"I won't ever do that to do again."

* * *

**Thank you so much to these people!**

** RedXCanary, I'm happy you enjoyed chapter ten. It was my silly little rebellion against the people who had been writing mushy stuff between the two. I never saw them as a couple but it has been fun writing it! I have a few more yoai's but well what ever my mind gives me right?**

**Guardiansaiyan, thank you for the review, Most if not all my chapters are over one hundred so they are one shots. I might have a random drabble at some point, but well it's hard to write less then or equal to 100. XD I normally don't write one shots so this is a great success!**

**Verakun, random clicking was mostly what I was aiming for. Mind watch out, some of my little one-shots turned into Two-shots and not necessarily next to one other either.**

**Le Bijou, XD yes, no birthday and lots of Turkey! Thanks a lot, I really liked writing both chapters, I kinda wanted to add on to it but well oh well!**

**Dumb, thanks for the hint, I try to make sure I don't have any but my spell check hates me! If you don't mind pointing that out to me again that would be appreciated much! **

******megumisakura, I was quite happy with the first chapter, It makes me happy to 'hear' you call it a great chapter. Much thanks!**

**********Laura's Imagination, Once again thank you for the review, I am working on the errors XD I'm getting better thanx to people like you and Dumb!**

**************shann-the-man, wow three reviews! I never really had that many from one person if I remember correctly, I appreciate it. And I did try to work on all my stories! Chapter two was a nervous try! Thanks for defending me against stop too!**

******************MegamindRules; thank you for the hint, I fixed it! I am glad to report I think That I have gotten all my little errors like that..I hope!**

******************IrkenRuler13: I still can't believe you were up at 1:06 in the morning! Thank you for the review, I was really happy that I had a story that some one liked even that early in the morning!**


	18. Your Eyes

**Your Eyes**

_**Warning: Sexual content and M/M**_

**This is thanks to Tallulah, Thank you for emailing me for a request one shot. If anyone else wants one too just pm me or something k?**

**Tallulah, I don't know if you will like this but. Well all you asked for was a jealous MetroMan! I didn't know if you wanted him jealous of MegaMind or Roxanne...so I made him jealous of Roxie!**

* * *

MegaMind's P.O.V

A gem like fire burned in his eyes, this wasn't the MetroMan I knew. This was a creature that was feral and deadly, I shivered and backed away from him. Why was this happening? He closed in on me forcing me into a corner, I gasped and looked up at him. His eyes a stormy grey and intense on me.

"Stay away from her MegaMind or it will be curtains for you."

I didn't understand this; she had told me that she and MetroMan were not together. So why was he acting this way?

"Why are you doing this? I'm supposed to be the bad guy."

He gave me a little grin. I didn't like the look on him; it wasn't the nice looks he usually gave people.

"I don't like seeing her near you. That's all."

And he was gone. I shuddered at the way he had said that, it sounded very angry and very possessive. I wondered if Roxanne knew he liked her that much. I slid down the wall, This wasn't right at all. He shouldn't be that way! He was the good guy, not the bad guy! I got up and walked to the window. What was he thinking right now?

* * *

MetroMan's P.O.V

I shivered as the cold water hit me, He was so innocent! He seemed to think that I liked Roxanne! The hell I would like her! He was all I wanted, The feel of his smooth skin against mine... That was what I wanted. But I was in the confines of the 'Good Guy'; no one would understand why I wanted to pound into MegaMind and have him withering underneath me... Why I wanted to hear his voice cry out in pleasure...

"Thomus?"

Roxanne called out. What was she doing here? I sighed and turned off the shower.

"Here Roxie!"

I wrapped a towel round my hips and sauntered out to meet her. She gave me a cross look.

"Why did you accost MegaMind?"

Why would she care and when had they started to talk?It must have been all those times he kidnapped her.

"What are you talking about?"

She looked surprised and sat on one of my cream colored couches;

"You didn't visit him tonight?"

The truth or a lie... Hm, if he thought I was someone faking to be me...Then I might get some fire from him...

"No, I didn't, I've been here. What happened?"

She sighed and looked less worried;

"He said that you told him that he should stay away from me, then that you didn't like me near him...It sounded so..so strange that you would say that, you know?"

I grinned at her.

"I'm not the bad guy, I'm suppose to protect the city from him!"

I hoped she bought it, some times she was too smart for her own good. She smiled at me in response.

"Alright, I'll talk to him about it. I mean he might be the bad guy but. Well I felt a little sorry for him, he was so...scared. I've never seen him so scared before."

Scared? Oh I was no where near done with him yet. I nodded to her and plastered my 'thoughtful' look onto my face.

"Hm, I wonder why some one would fake being me and do that?"

She sighed and shrugged all in one move. Good, leading her in the wrong direction was just too easy!

* * *

MegaMind's P.O.V

I sighed as I laid in bed, I couldn't help but wonder if MetroMan had lied to Roxanne or if it was the truth...He had never lied before. So it was only logical that some one was faking, but who? Who was capable of Mimicking him to that level?

"Oh don't you look adorable?"

I gasped and tried to sit up only to be pushed down. MetroMan looked down at me, A grin lit his face and a hand held my wrist above my head. I squirmed, frightened, and tried to get away from him to no avail.

"What are you doing!"

He only smirked and began to unbutton my night clothes, I quivered as the cool air rushed to my skin. His eyes the same stormy grey they had been when he warned me from Roxanne.

"Hm, What I've wanted to do for a long time now."

A hand ghosted my body, I closed my eyes. He couldn't be doing this! I cried out as his hand rubbed against my pudenda.

"S. Stop it!"

His lips touched lightly on my stomach, I shivered at the feeling against my skin, No one had ever touched me like this before. I just wanted to get away. Closer... Away! But this feeling was addicting.

"Why? your enjoying this almost as much as I am!"

I moaned as he lightly touched every inch of my body, What was he doing to me? This wasn't right, he. he shouldn't be attacking me!

"STOP!"

I slammed my knee into his side, trying desperately to lodge him off me. He rocked to the side shocked by the attack, I took no time to rush away towards the main room. Why had I left my gun out here? I chocked as MetroMan's hand wrapped around my neck, He shook me viciously before slamming me onto a table. I inhaled quickly, trying to catch my breath. He pressed against me, his breath harsh on my neck.

"Oh, you do have some fight in you!"

Why was he doing this! I cried out as he bit deeply into the juncture of my neck and shoulder. It seemed to calm him a little bit, he sighed as he pulled away from my trembling form.

"Your MINE and no one else can have you!"

* * *

Roxanne's P.O.V

I wondered what was going on, Minion had called me, Me! To come to the lair, something was terribly wrong he'd said. But what happened? Was MegaMind hurt?

"Oh thank gods Ms. Ritchi! This way."

I followed him into a dark room. It was barely furnished, seeing as there was only a bed and a nightstand. MegaMind Lay in the bed, He looked pale, well pale for being blue. Minion left and I walked closer to the poor man. He had a deep wound on his neck, it looked like Minion had tried to clean it up, but It looked as if it needed stitches. I sat on the edge of the bed assessing his wounds, there were so many that littered his neck and torso. Who had done this to him? He may be 'Evil' but he was a nice person, if only he would stop kidnapping me!

"MegaMind?"

An eye fluttered open and he let the other fall open too. I couldn't believe the look of utter anguish he had. Who the hell had done this to him?

"Ms. Ritchi, what are... are you doing here?"

He sounded frail as if spun glass. I lightly touched his forehead, he let his eyes close. He looked so ill, I had just seen him three, four hours ago? Was this really the same miscreant that I had then?

"What happened?"

He flinched lightly, His green eyes unfocused on me.

"MetroMan, I...You have to be right about him, that. That its not really him, because he attacked me tonight."

Oh my god. Why would he be attacked when he did nothing to incite it! I notice his neck wound again and realized that it was a bite mark...Exactly why was there a bite mark on his neck?

"When you say attacked you...What do you mean?"

He gave me a confused look, Please tell me that he didn't touch you...

"I, he...He attacked me, hit me... he- he."

He turned a shade of red-purple that I hadn't seen on him before. I felt tears gather in my eyes, this poor man!

* * *

MegaMind's P.O.V

Roxanne left my side after hours of talking, she seemed so teary eyed about the- the attack. I felt sick, I wasn't suppose to be attacked or harmed by MetroMan with out attacking the city! I closed my eyes and instantly thought better of it when thoughts floated up of the attack. MetroMan's hands roaming unchecked, the. The fullness of him inside me. I felt tears slide down my face at the thoughts. Oh why had he done that to me? It had to be him, only he would know exactly where he had hurt me. I hadn't told Roxanne of course, but then again how did you tell someone that the hero of their city had forced themselves on someone? On me, the rogue of the city?

"What is reality when dreams are truths and reality is lies?"


	19. The Shadow Within

The explosion rocked the ground that I stood on sending me down into a lower floor of the building I had been in. The building was now a husk of its glory, megamind cried out and I looked up only to see a great mass of darkness descend upon me. I gasped, no where to run. Megamind struck out at the thing with his gun, the mass turned to him and began to devour him. He screamed and disappeared from my sight. I screamed and tried to reach out.

"MEGAMIND!"

I opened my eye to find megamind hovering over me. Oh my gods... Just a dream.

"Are you alright Roxanne?"

He seemed a little shaken as well. I shook my head, how did I tell him I had a nightmare about him disappearing from my life?

"Fine, I. It was just a nightmare."

He pulled me up into his arms, I shivered against his thin frame. I couldn't believe how real that had been. I still smelt the sulfur that the mass had emitted. He rubbed my back and I wished that he would never leave me. I pressed my lips to his and he eagerly responded, his hands roaming my back as we kissed. I broke away, his eyes were misted over with lust. I needed more, I pressed against him and began to nibble his neck. He pushed me onto my back, our lips meeting once more. We had never gone this far before, but he felt so good and I was admittedly still scared that one day that would happen to us. I arched into him, he groaned and slid his hand down to my breast. I gasped and looked at him. His eyes shined bright green before he pressed butterfly kisses down my body. Where had he learned to do this? I was his first anything, the first one to hold his hand, hug him, and kiss him. He looked up at me from my navel, a grin plastered to his face. I shivered as he continued his path downwards, We were really going to do this. But I did want to share myself with him, he meant the world to me.

"Let me take it away then."

We kissed once more before he prepared me for what we were about to do. I couldn't help but to cry out in pleasure, he seemed happy enough with my reaction. He plunged into me causing me to arch once more at the feeling of him inside me.

* * *

A/N: I really couldn't think of anything else sorry, might explore this a little more in a later chapter!


	20. I love you stupid

**I love you stupid**

Megamind is Dreamworks not mine I don't own it so don't sue me!

* * *

Lowri looked at me with a funny look. What did I do this time? I mean I usually do something very stupid to get that look from her after all. The mix of uncertainty and 'did you really do that' kind of look was unfortunately very cute on her.

"You know there's something different about you."

I didn't do anything different then normal this morning.

"I wonder, are you in love with someone?"

If I could blush I would have, why would she ask me that! I mean I was in love with her, there was no doubt in my mind that I loved her.

"Why would you care Lowri?"

She smiled lightly;

"Ah, you've got a crush! Its valentines too!"

February fourteenth...how the hell had I forgotten that?

"I'm not going to listen to this. You don't need to tease me about it. Its hopeless and I know it."

She looked a little surprised.

"I'm sorry sushi."

I blinked, she had never sounded that upset before.

"Lowri?"

She shook her head;

"Sorry."

with that she dashed off. What was going on with her?

"Minion...I don't think you get what she was trying to say to you."

I turned to see Roxanne. She looked a little sad for Lowri's plight.

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed and patted me on the arm.

"She loves you I think."

Me? Love ME! Oh holy bat out of hell!

"Thanks rox!"

I ran towards the last corner I had seen Lowri. I had to tell her I felt the same! I turned and faced an empty hall. I quickly darted down it, looking in each doorway. I hit the end and was about to peek through the last door when I heard them.

"Lowri, He didn't know what you were talking about. I mean I wouldn't have understood! It's alright to have to tell some one that you love them."

Lowri let out a watery sounding chuckle. MegaMind was right I really did need to be told twice. I walked in and found I didn't much like the scene that the room held. MegaMind had his arms wrapped around Lowri and she was looking up to him, their face's inches away.

"He's right, If Roxanne hadn't told me that you meant something else I would have just gone on like normal."

They looked at me and lowri jumped at me. I shrieked and was momentarily terrified that my bowl would smash.

"Ok then how about this. I love you stupid."

I smiled and held her close;

"That works just fine."


	21. Tears in the dark

**Air mata dalam gelap**

Warning: Character Death, Mentions of attempted suicide and M/M

_A/N: Don't own Megamind or supermassive black hole (Muse)_

* * *

**_Oh baby, don't you know I suffer?_**

**_Oh baby, can you hear me moan?_**

**_You caught me under false pretenses_**

**_How long before you let me go?_**

I sighed softly as I lay on my bed, What was this world coming to? Roxanne left me and was now building a family with another man...I wasn't good enough for her was I. Had to lead me on for several months... Thomus had stepped in and told her to chose. I wasn't happy that she had chose to leave me and start up her new life with Jeramey or what ever his name was. I looked at the clock, hm. Midnight...I looked at the bottle in my hand. With out Minion in my life anymore... With out Roxanne. What was I living for? I opened the bottle and let the pills slide out into my hand. They sparkled at me and I sat up to retrieve my glass. Time to leave.

"Goodbye."

**_You set my soul alight_**

**_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_**

**_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_**

I opened my eyes and gasped, where was this? Blue-green grass and trees as white as clouds. I looked up and saw a beautiful purple sky. Where was I? Sitting up I smiled at the warm breeze that assaulted me with the smell of wild flowers, this place must be heaven!

"Son."

I turned and saw my parents, They were dead...This meant for sure that I was also dead. I had accomplished what I had set out to do.

"Father, mother..."

Mother looked very sad and father looked uncomfortable.

"You shouldn't have done it. Your time has not yet come."

Hadn't it? I didn't have anyone left. Minion...was he here too?

"MegaMind."

Minion walked to my side, I missed him so much. Leaping up as tears streamed down my face, I hugged him;

"It wasn't fair that you had to leave me."

He sighed lightly. A hand touched me and I looked down at my mother.

"It wasn't that is true...but you still had some one...they are trying to bring you back to the world of the living."

Some one was trying to save my life? But why?

**_I thought I was a fool for no one_**

**_Oh baby, I'm a fool for you_**

**_You're the queen of the superficial_**

**_And how long before you tell the truth?_**

I gasped and thing hurt so much, My throat was tight and painful. I was on my back and on something metallic and very cold.

"MegaMind! Come on little buddy, don't die on me."

Only one person called me that... I felt his hands on my shoulder. What was going on?

"MetroMan, we have to move him, could you back up?"

Who was with him? Where was I? Why couldn't I open my eyes? I felt some one shift me onto my side and press something cold against my back.

_**You set my soul alight**_

_**You set my soul alight**_

I shifted feeling cooler then normal. I opened and eye and found myself in a room of gold and white. The bed and myself in the middle of the room. The bed was also covered with gold and white. MetroMan's colors... Was I at his place?

"Oh thank gods your awake!"

Thomus looked grim but at least relieved that I was awake.

" long?"

My throat and mouth were dry and It hurt to breath. He handed me a cup of water from out of no where. I drank it greedily and sighed when it was gone.

"You've been asleep for the good part of a month. You were moved yesterday to my home."

Where was I before that?

"They said you would never wake again...But I knew you would pull through."

_**Super massive black hole**_

_**Super massive black hole**_

_**Super massive black hole**_

**_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_**

**_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_**

**_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_**

**_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_**

I sat on the bench looking at the bay. It was close to night time but the sun set was always very beautiful here and Thomus always had a hard time finding me here. It had been two years since my attempt on my life. Two years since I had been living with Thomus. He had missed me...He heard my goodbye that night and come to me to find that I was dieing from the overdose. He still wouldn't tell me where he had taken me, or who the doctors were that saved my life...I hadn't known he had cared so much, but had been afraid to try and get closer to me. That was his mistake, and mine had been to think that I was totally alone.

"Of all the places... Why would you come back here?"

I turned and looked at Thomus. He floated down to me and took a seat. I looked at the building that was only rubble now. The place I had once called home, I had burned it down when I sneaked out a week after I had woken up.

"I use to sit here with Minion, we would watch the sunset...and today is the day he died."

Thomus wrapped a arm around my shoulders and I sighed once more.

"I cremated him and threw the ashes into the bay...I think that he would have liked that."

He nodded and we sat until full night enveloped us.

_**Super massive black hole**_

_**Super massive black hole**_


	22. Dòmi sou

Sleep Over

Don't own MegaMind but would have loved to.

Also don't own the equation's and the words about equations. I got them from

a NASA web page in which Dale Greer wrote the list of equations and what not.

* * *

She smiled at me when I walked into my main room, Her Strawberry blond hair cascading down her back, She wore blue jeans with gems sliding down the side in a cascade of fiery sparkles and a shirt the color of my skin that had ties on the bottom sides.

"Hey Mega!"

I laughed;

"Rain what are you doing here?"

She gave me a funny smile and sighed;

"Mom and Roxanne couldn't watch me, Roxanne asked Minion if he would watch me. Sleep over you know?"

Why didn't anyone tell me anything?

"Do you know where he went off to?"

She nodded and petted a brain-bot that had found her;

"The store. He had to get dinner for you two and since I'm here he had to get other stuff."

Rain could take care of herself since she was now twelve years of age.

"How was chool?"

She sighed angrily;

"School sucks."

I knew that feeling. I hated it too, mind I hadn't gotten to college and she was way advanced for her age.

"What happen this time?"

Roxanne had told me about some of the things that had happened to Rain.

"I just showed up another student is all. He got mad that a girl half his age corrected him."

She did correct people when they were wrong. Often she would correct my words when I had a slip up. Still that wasn't a bad thing. She was smart.

"What did you correct him on?"

She smiled lightly. She couldn't talk to her mother or Roxanne about her classes, they didn't understand any of it.

"In my astronomy class we were discussing the mathematical equations. He brought up the period of eccentric orbit might not be the same as the period of a circular orbit with the same semi-major axis. Which of course they are, I mean there is an equation for it after all! Then we had a fight about the Titius-Bode Law for approximating planetary distances he thought the equation wasn't R(n) = 0.4 + 0.3 * 2^N Astronomical Units! can you believe him?"

I actually for once had only the faintest clue what she was on about, but thankfully Minion chose that time to come in.

"Hey MegaMind!"

I sighed and grabbed a few bags from him as did Rain. We walked to the kitchen and Minion sorted out Rain's anger at the moron from chool.

"You know I think this is the first time you've actually stayed over longer then two hours."

Rain looked surprised, and Minion was right. She normally just stayed over when her mother and Roxanne couldn't take care of her due to some emergency which seemed to plague the two on a constant basis.

"Can we play go fish like we use to?"

Minion smiled lightly. We had found a way for her future sight to not kick in and now we could play anything with her.

"That sounds good but aren't you a little old for go fish?"

She smiled;

"I can't cheat in that one. I got taught to play poker a few weeks ago and well. The math to calculate-"

Minion cut her off. We got the picture. I wonder who had the balls to teach her poker under her mothers nose.

"I brought the crystal I told you about too."

She snagged a chip from Minion and teased him with it. She couldn't eat it since It wasn't an MSG free chip. Her allergy to MSG was a big problem for her since most food had it. No fast food for her, no processed meat or processed anything really and to top that off she was allergic to soy in high concentrate. She could have a little soy sauce and stuff like that...We had found out when Minion had gotten soy milk, she had to go to the hospital over that. It had scared us and her mother so much. We hadn't know she was allergic to anything until the doctors ran some test on her, they expressly forbidden any soy products but Rain didn't listen to them.

"The one that you found at the beach?"

She nodded, she had told me about it three days ago. The crystal emitted a faint yellow glow apparently. She pulled her bag off her back and dug around in it. Finding it she yanked out a tube that contained a long yellow crystal, Minion gasped and shoved it back into her bag as I suddenly got hit with dizziness.

"Rain, that is Planarcon. It's a crystal that thing would hurt MegaMind. It would drain him of his life, Just like it would for MetroMan. Our only cause that united the two homeworlds was to get rid of Planarcon. After that we just didn't talk."

She nodded;

"We have to place it somewhere to keep it from them."

Them? Wait did she know that Thomus was still alive?

"Him you mean."

Rain gave Minion a strange look.

"Them. Thomus and I talk quite often. He told me you lot knew he was alive."

I hadn't told Minion of that discovery, he looked at me and I sighed;

"He's alive, Me and Roxanne found him."

Minion closed his eyes and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

It had been a few years since then... Why hadn't I?

"I didn't even think about it."

Rain sat at the Island and watched a brain-bot put away stuff as Minion glared my way.

"When did you find him?"

I blushed. Was it really that long ago that I had fought Titan?

"About seven years..."

Minion walked off. It wasn't like I meant to...

"Mega?"

I looked to Rain;

"I think this time you should go after him."

When had she? I didn't...had Minion told her about the time we had parted...The time when I was falling in love with Roxanne?

"Thanks Rain."

* * *

the MSG/ Soy allergy...I'm talking from experience here. It sucks big time to have a deathly allergic reaction to soy. MSG however just gives me a major migraine if I consume too much. MSG- Monosodium glutamate. It gose by a few other names too...


	23. The Dreamer and the Idealist

The Dreamer and the Idealist

Don't own Megamind or Muse!

* * *

I took a sip of my drink as I strolled out to the balcony and looked out at the bay. This was all I needed when it came to living my life, I didn't need anyone to mess with my day. I sighed as I heard a bang from my living room. What now? Couldn't the day just bloody end? I walked to the room in question and sighed. Minion grinned at me before righting himself.

"You know visiting me like this will get you in trouble."

He nodded;

"I just need time away from him and your perfect."

I snorted lightly;

"Ah come on Kitty. I don't mean to be rude and interupt your 'alone time' But I really did need to get away from him."

Why he wanted to get away from MegaMind was a mystery to me. I never asked and he never bothered to blurt it out.

"Oh all right. But this time your not drinking. Your body can't handle it like mine."

He nodded but grinned all the same. I sighed and turned on the t.v.

**Our hopes and expectations**

**Black holes and revelations.**

**whoa into my arms**

**I just wanted to hold you in my arms.**

Ha Muse! Starlight was a OK song from them. I switched to tv2 so that we could play with my wii. He loved the damn thing and I loved to play with him. We mostly played wii resort. I dropped the remote and grabbed another, time for more muse!

**your freedom come naturally.**

**Everthing about you has innate happyness.**

He chuckled;

**Give me all the peace and joy-**

I gasped as we started, Muse you distracted me! I swished the control forward smacking his wii person. He growled and swished back. This went on for some time before I knocked him off the podium that our characters were on.

"Boy you've gotten better!"

I smiled, he use to be better but apparently MegaMind was taking over the console at his place...

"Maybe it's time for you to move out and get your own? I mean didn't you say M was taking it over?"

He nodded a little.

"I don't know what to do with myself now that I really don't need to be around."

**birds flying high you know how I feel **

**sun in the sky you know how I feel.**

I shook my head. This was going to get out of hand;

**fish in the sea **

**you know how I feel **

**river running free.**

I pressed a hand against his bowl.

"I know it's hard. But it will just get more painful if you stay."

**Freedom is a lie**

**its a new dawn **

**its a new day **

**its a new life for me.**

He sighed lightly. His eyes slid close.

"It would be easier if I wasn't a fish."

I smiled lightly. Of course there weren't many fish with his mind.

"Of course but then you wouldn't be you would you?"

He smiled;

"True and I would have never met you if I wasn't me."

I smiled wider at that.

"Ah there's my fish!"

**Is your secret safe tonight? Are we out of sight?**

**or will our world come tumbling down?**

**will they find our hiding place? Is this our last embrace?**

**or will the walls cave in?**

**It could be wrong, it could be wrong**

**but it should've been right**

**it could be wrong, it could be wrong**

**let our hearts ignite**

**it could be wrong, it could be wrong**

**are we digging a hole?**

I grabbed the remote and turned the cd player off. That song... Resistance was a great song but I was worried. It was like me and Minions relationship.. that and dead star... How long did me and him have?

"Move in with me."

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Really?"

I nodded, I wanted him in my life still...I still loved him. Even if I wanted my 'me' time, there were days I wanted him and couldn't have him.

"Of course..I don't really want you to leave my life just yet Minion."

I think if he could he would be crying about now with the look on his face.

"Oh Minion you silly fish I love you and all your little quirks. We may not be the same species but I still want you."

He grinned and hugged me;

"OK nuff mush lets play some more."

I giggled and he grabbed the remote this time.

**"they will not force us**

**they will stop degrading us **

**they will not control us. **

**We will be victorious."**

He sung out as we returned to our game. Uprising. The song that brought us together. The song we often called our relationship song. We had both been at a Muse concert and bumped into one other, a drink or few later we were chatting it up and calling one other all the time. As time passed we began going on dates, I had known he was a fish since he had showed me after the concert that he was Minion, sidekick to MegaMind the bad guy turned good. That hadn't bothered me and I asked him if he wanted to get a drink. We found out pretty fast that coffee made him hyper as hell.

"Did you even tell him you were going out?"

He looked at me and gasped;

"Oh shit."

I laughed and jabbed the controller at the screen knocking his wii character into the water.

"Hey!"

I laughed and pounced away as he jumped at me. Thank god the only thing that was in the way was my couch. The open space of my main room was great for us. Since the last time we had tried to play I had almost broke my T.V. Being lost in thought allowed him to grab me around my waist. I screamed with delight as he hauled me off my feet.

"Ok. Ok I give!"

He laughed and set me down. We stared at one other before the banging on my door scared us. Who the hell? I walked to the door and opened the sucker. Roxanne Ritchi? What the- MegaMind. Oh fucking hell...

"Well you might as well come in."

They stepped in and Minion gasped.

"Oh shit."

I almost burst into laughter. But that would be very bad, I mean what would they think of me if I did that.

"Minion?"

MegaMind looked pretty sad. But then again he had Miss Ritchi, so why was he sad?

"I, how did you find me?"

MegaMind looked a cross between really annoyed and sad. But he didn't have the right to be. Not when he was leaving Minion alone like he was.

"Tracking device. I wondered where you were going off to."

That was actually very low on his part. He could have just asked Minion.

"You had no right, why didn't you ask me? I would have told you!"

MegaMind looked shocked;

"You would have?"

I sat down and tried to stay out of it till Ritchi opened her big mouth;

"What did you do to him?"

I snorted;

"Are you insinuating that I did something to him? Why the hell would I? He's great the way he is. I like hanging out with him. Is that a bloody crime now?"

They both gave me strange looks, Ritchi anger and MegaMind, well I couldn't tell this time.

"Kit, calm down...I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Really now? He still didn't understand human women.

"I don't know. People say things that really mean something else."

They both looked shocked at that. They hadn't checked up on me...my history. That's good, they really did just follow him.

"You might as well tell them how we met too if your going to pull the 'Are you stupid card'."

I snorted and searched around for my drink again. Where the hell did I put it?

"Lets head to the kitchen."

We all walked to it and I pulled out the pitcher of water. Might as well show some manners.

"I don't know why you just didn't talk to him about your concerns. I would have. I have done so before with him."

I think if he could Minion would have blushed. But it was true he and I had a talk about certain areas in our relationship. Sex was something we couldn't do so of course we talked about it without any fuss. I asked him once, if he cared that we couldn't be physical. He had replied like a true human male. Of course he cared! He wished he had fingers, and lips and all the stuff that went along with that. I had laughed and we took that in strides.

"Minion...how long have I been blind to your relationship?"

Good question...how long had it been? two years? More?

"About Two and a half years."

Really now. That was pretty long...but it was right after Roxanne and Mega Mind had saved Metro city from Titan. or as he spelled tighten. I actually laughed at that. Who the hell couldn't spell the damn word? I mean for god sakes man it was an easy word.

"Wow that long.I never even noticed you left for longer than normal."

I sighed;

"And that's the problem, you never noticed you're supposed best friend leaving for hours on end. You were too wrapped up in yourself to care about him."

He turned a funny shade of purple. Minion placed a hand on my leg. I was angry... for the first time in a while I was truly, completely mad at someone for hurting him. I knew he could take the abuse...but I didn't want him to. I wanted him to be happy about what he was doing and how his life went.

"Now now kit. It's not like I told him straight out that I was seeing anyone."

Another truth, but he shouldn't have to tell him. He should have asked, or at least noticed his friend was off other places.

"But she's right Minion I should have noticed. Once upon a time I hurt you, lost you for awhile. I didn't even notice I was doing it again."

All I could hope for was in those words.

"Hey this means that you can just outright tell him your coming to see me."

He blinked;

"Your offer?"

I blinked, would he really still like to, even if things were going to be better?

"Still stands."

He smiled;

"Thanks kit. I still want to you know."

I gave him a smile and a kiss on the bowl. Not that I did that often but he made me very happy.

"Offer?"

Roxanne. Stupid woman. I don't know what it was but I really didn't like her.

"To move in with me."

They looked a little shocked, I had known him for two years after all.


	24. The Fate of Men and Fish

**The Fate of Men and Fish**

**I came up with fate of men and fish after reading a story in which Minion got hurt and MegaMind helped him. But in this my idea...My great strength lies in death****.**

**Warning Character death**

What I faced wasn't something normal. Oh no this was something that made me glad to be a fish and not human. They-humans- were at best a hero like Metro Man and at worst... at worst they defied the imagination. Maybe I should start from the beginning for you? It started two months ago, I had danced happily for MegaMind and Roxanne. After all we had become the good guys...But that is where I will start since that is what was the beginning of my end...

* * *

_I laughed as MegaMind, Roxanne and I entered the lair after a long day of celebrations with Roxanne and the whole of Metro city._

_"Ahhh Minion this was the best day ever!"_

_I smiled at him and spun in my sphere, Noticing Roxanne and him embrace;_

_"Oh wasn't it sir! I'm just glad that we got to experience it!"_

_We jumped onto the couch and he flicked through a few channels before landing on a movie all three of us enjoyed;_

_"Brain bots get the popped corn!"_

_Roxanne laughed as they hauled ass to us with a bowl._

_"NOM NOM."_

_Their metallic sound made MegaMind pleased and it was always great to know that they made him happy._

You see, we were happy that day..But some one plotted against us. Metro Man was right in what he said to MegaMind, once evil shows its face good would rise up against it. Well the same could be said in reverse. The perverse nature of humans was to destroy. He wanted to destroy not only me, but MegaMind too. Only he was stopped by MegaMind like he should have been. Let me introduce him;

_"Ahh MegaMInd! At last you show up! I've waited for this day for some time. You see you don't deserve the appreaciation of this city and they are too stupid to see it."_

_I glared at the tall, thin, pompous man in front of us, he had long brown hair and eyes the color of coal. He defiled the colors that Metro Man had worn and I was certain that MegaMind wanted to punch this bastard in the face._

_"Say what you will but killing people is never right!"_

_I nodded with the statement. Mega was right after all, I watched as he launched himself at the man who had been named MirrorMax. Why that name I didn't understand but by gods he was going down. They shot at one other and I dodged a round. MirrorMax got a big grin on his face;_

_"You can't save every one you know! LIke your girlfriend!"_

_And he fired causing us all to look down the street, Roxanne had been helping an elderly woman move out of the hot zone. The shot hit her causing her to fall back. Mega let out a wail and attacked MirrorMax. But it was too late, she was dead._

After that MegaMind wasn't the same...None of us were. We all missed miss Ritchi...None more then MegaMind, he had lost her after so much. I had found out later...a secret to take to my grave that she had been pregnant with his child...They were the perfect couple, going to wed and have a giant family since they both had longed for one since childhood. But that was gone all because some one believed that Mega shouldn't have it. How could Mirror do that to Mega? We never found out, or at least...I never found out.

_"They couldn't keep you in so why would you think they could keep me in jail too?"_

_I snarled at the mad man. He wanted to die for sure!_

_"No and this time they won't have too!"_

_Mega fired just as Mirror did. Mega's blast killed Mirror in a second flat...but MirrorMax's shot hadn't been aimed at MegaMInd..._

It was aimed at me. It hit like a ton of bricks shattering my shelter of water and enforced glass. I gasped and chocked, there was not a well placed fountain of water for me this time. By the time MegaMind could get me to one, I would be dead.

"Hold on Minion, I can't lose you too!"

I closed my eyes. The end finally... But how could I leave Mega behind? I had been told to protect him...Good job you dumb ass! You couldn't even protect those that Mega held close!

"Minion. please, just a little further!"

Just a little? I sighed;

"It's ok...It's ok Sir. It's over...He ca. Can't hurt you."

I felt something wet and salty hit my side as we lurched forward.

"But I need you Minion!"

"And I need you too sir."


	25. Conversation Vs Action

____

**Conversation Vs. Action**

**Don't own MegaMind or Elvis' A little less Conversation**

**Song fic! **

**Warning: MM/MM**

**~Daiyu Amaya~**

* * *

__

A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation aint satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby

He stared at me as I entered his lair, this time it was to talk to him. The words he had spoken to me and Roxanne seemed fake...wrong. And I knew he had a better singing voice then that. I mean after all I had heard him once singing the very song playing in the background...He was good, very, very good.

"You didn't mention somethings when I came here last...I think we need to have a conversation."

He slapped the chair next to him and gave me a strange look as I took it, His gray eyes giving me the chills as he stared, this wasn't the MetroMan I knew...but had I ever really known him?

"Your right, I lied to the both of you that time...But there are things that I needed to tell you and you alone."

Lied. But he had said we deserved the truth...Why had he lied to us?

"What? I don't understand...why did you leave then?"

He gave me a sad smile...What was going on?

"I left because of you."

__

__

Baby close your eyes and listen to the music  
Drifting through a summer breeze  
Its a groovy night and I can show you how to use it  
Come along with me and put your mind at ease

Because of me? But why would he leave because of me? I mean we were going through the motion like he said last time...I hadn't come up with a good idea in some time and that time it had taken me only three weeks to complete the plan. One of my fastest plans I think, I had just wanted to be part of the whole celebrations because I knew every one would be there.

"But what do you mean because of me?"

He sighed lightly, His gaze strong on me and unwavering...unnerving.

"I didn't want to fight you anymore...I wanted to stop the good veruse bad conversation with you. I just wanted a conversation with you. Not the persona that you gave every one... but the real you. From the real me."

But I still didn't understand, real me? Real him? What was he getting at?

"You have me now don't you?"

He shivered and a feral look crossed his face;

"No, not yet."

__

__

A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation aint satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby

His hands felt hot on my bare skin, what was he doing to me and why was I allowing this? I gasped lightly as he bit down on my shoulder, I stared up at him. His gray eyes locked onto my own eyes with an eerie calm as he explored my body. Slipping off my shirt as he went and using fingers and tongue alike to explore me, This wasn't right was it? That he would do this wasn't like him either...

"Thomus..."

His human name the one that the Scotts had given him. He was no longer MetroMan or MusicMan...This was Thomus and Thomus was feral and a little rough on me.

"Don't."

I pressed against him and purred at the heat rolling off of him. Don't talk? Don't move..Don't don't don't.

__

Come on baby Im tired of talking  
Grab your coat and lets start walking  
Come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Don't procrastinate, don't articulate  
Girl it's getting late, gettin upset waitin around

I woke slowly as the sun shined into the room, I stretched and looked to my side. Thomus was sound asleep, Did last night really happen? Had we really... well I guess we did have a conversation... or was it just action? Maybe it was both...after all didn't people say that actions speak louder then words?

A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation aint satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby


	26. Don't you just wish?

________

**Don't you just wish**

**Don't own MegaMind or To/Die/For's Lyrics ****to Dying Embers**

**Song fic! **

**Warning: Roxanne alert**

**~Daiyu Amaya~**

* * *

**It's the hour of fading light embers of my life**  
**Save me from myself**  
**You touched the fire and took it out of me**  
**The flame is gone for all eternity**

I think no one thought that I was really on the side of evil. But then again. Why would you suspect the damsel in distress turned to good girlfriend was really the bad guy? I mean I played my part well, I chuckled lightly to myself.

"Roxanne? Whats so funny?"

I turned slowly;

"Oh nothing MegaMind."

**Nothing can hurt me i'm safe within your grace**  
**Whatever comes our way you will protect me**  
**You gave me something more precious than this life**  
**You touched the fire and took it out of me**

I looked down at Minion as he took his last breath;

"Why Roxanne? I thought...I thought we were friends?"

I laughed at his plight, of course he would think that. Friends with a freak? Ha. Like I would ever be.

"Friends with the likes of you? Mha ha ha. Why would I be friends with you Minion? You weak minded fish?"

He gave me a glare as he died and his face stayed that way. I kicked him and his suit into the waters below. It was too late for the water to save his life this time. Poison had that affect after all.

**After all I still believe in life and blood relation**  
**I know I'm drained of both**  
**Now it's all the same to me**  
**I'm safe in isolation surrounded by your love**

"I just don't understand where he could have gotten too..He wouldn't leave me like this..."

I nodded to a scared MegaMind, Oh you won't be finding your little friend any time soon.

"MegaMind!"

The warden called out. What was he doing here?

"Henry? What are you doing here?"

The man came into sight and he had a look of pure pain and fear.

"Oh thank gods you are here...We just found Minion...I..He's dead MegaMind."

His mouth fell open and his eyes began to water. I gripped his hand and felt it shivering. God dammit, they would find out he had been murdered and only a few people were allowed that close of contact. I had to Kill MegaMind faster then planed.

"How? How did he die?"

Warden shook his head;

"We're not sure yet, But we are working on it. I'm sorry MegaMind."

**With a silent whisper you came from the dark**  
**Left me with splinters of my shattered heart**  
**With a silent whisper you came from the dark**  
**Left me with splinters of my shattered heart**

He buried his best friend with a look of pure, overwhelming pain and sadness. I held him as he cried on my shoulder.

"It's Ok Mega. We will find the person who did this."

In reality killing Minion had been a great idea, without Minion doing all the little things for MegaMind, Mega would be all too easy to kill.

**After all I still believe in life and blood relation**  
**I know I'm drained of both**  
**Now it's all the same to me**  
**I'm safe in isolation surrounded by your love**

**It's the hour of fading light embers of my life**  
**Save me from myself**  
**You touched the fire and took it out of me**  
**The flame is gone for all eternity**

I looked down at him as he dangled on the top of Metro tower. He had fixed it and now he was going to die on it.

"Why Roxanne...Why would you do this?"

I smiled lightly;

"Why? Why not? No one ever loved you. No one ever wanted you to be in this city. You are a freak and you deserve to die simple as that."

His eyes closed for a moment before opening with a glare;

"You killed Minion didn't you...He trusted you..I trusted you. You bitch."

And his gripped failed and he began to fall to his death. I laughed as he did so, This was the end the city would be free of him!

**Nothing can hurt me i'm safe within your grace**  
**Whatever comes our way you will protect me**  
**You gave me something more precious than this life**  
**You touched the fire and took it out of me**

**After all I still believe in life and blood relation**  
**I know I'm drained of both**  
**Now it's all the same to me**  
**I'm safe in isolation surrounded by your love**

"Roxanne that wasn't right of you to do."

I gasped, MetroMan...Only he was in Jeans and a tee. Of course he would ruin the fun. MegaMind shivered in MetroMan's arms. A haunted look on his face, Oh well I guess it's time for the backup plan. I had found out what MetroMan was weak against a strange yellow glowing crystal that had been classified as the Jasper Crystal. I pulled it out and he gasped. They fell away from me, It would take him minutes to regain his power...Minutes he didn't have.

**With a silent whisper you came from the dark**  
**Left me with splinters of my shattered heart**  
**With a silent whisper you came from the dark**  
**Left me with splinters of my shattered heart**

**After all I still believe in life and blood relation**  
**I know I'm drained of both**  
**Now it's all the same to me**  
**I'm safe in isolation surrounded by your love**

MegaMind's P.O.V

I stared down at Roxanne's grave, She had tried to kill me and Metro when the crystal she had failed to take MetroMan's powers long enough to kill us. Slipping off the tower to her death. In the end evil would always lose...Only why hadn't I known before? Why had I trusted her... I walked away to another grave, One more important to me...

"I'm sorry Minion...I should have known she was no good."

I placed tulips on his headstone. He had always loved them.

"It's not your fault MegaMind. No one knew she was up to no good."

I turned and faced MetroMan. I shook my head at him;

"We of all people should have known she was no good."

He sighed softly;

"Little buddy, you and I are different from them. Humans are creatures of unimaginable kindness and even more unimaginable evil."


	27. Strife and Peace

**_Strife and peace_**

**Don't Own MegaMind! ^_^ wish I did though!**

* * *

Could I tell you a story? It's not so much a story as it is my life... I might as well introduce myself, I am MegaMind former master of all villainy. Former hero of Metro city... How did I reach the former hero status you ask? Let me take you back to the very beginning of my hero days. Before I lost everything I held dear.

"MegaMind you did it!"

I smiled at Minion as he danced around and had a little too much fun chanting with the citizens of Metro city. This was the second time I had saved the city. A fool going by the name Frontenac was robbing banks and doing the normal bad guy stuff..Including taking Roxanne hostage. That had been the last straw with me. You just don't go kidnapping someones girlfriend!

"Yes, now lets get home. I'm sure we're all tired, Right Minion?"

He nodded and we hopped into the Invisible car. Homeward bound we go! Roxanne snuggled with me in the back seat and I sighed, this was great...Some one to love, my best friend at my side and a city that loved me. What more could I ask for?

* * *

"Roxanne, Will you Marry me?"

She stared at me and the ring I held out. Her eyes half confused and it made my heart wrenched at the site.

"No."

And she ran off...I stood, shivering lightly. How could she. What had I done wrong? I placed the ring in my pocket and trudged to the car. Oh my god...she had told me no. no. no! But why? We had been together for two and a half years! Two years that I had enjoyed and two years I thought she had enjoyed as well. Why would she tell me no? I didn't even realize I got home till Minion knocked on the glass. I got out and stared at him...He was doing fine with his girlfriend...they were already engaged too... a week from their wedding. I shivered again, why would roxie do that to me? Didn't she love me?

"Sir?"

I looked up at him...how could I tell him?

"Sorry Minion...I'm just tired."

He nodded but looked confused;

"What happened?"

I shook the question off. I didn't have to explain to him that I was shot down. I came home early...I came home without Roxanne. What more did you want? Me to bare my soul to you too?

"I don't want to talk about it Minion, and it should be obvious to you what the hell happened!"

I stalked off. I just needed to be alone. I could apologize to him later, right now I just needed to sort out the feelings raging through me.

* * *

"Sir went over to MiMi's, you seemed to need time alone...Come back round two."

I sighed at Minion's note. Mimi...Lucky girl. She was rather funny actually, didn't often get mad or upset. They were perfect for one other since Minion and I were rather emotionally charged.

"Ah Minion, I hope you two do well together."

I sat at the table, Should I call her? Wait for her to call? What do I do? I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hi this Is Roxanne Ritchi, I can't make it to the phone so leave a message!"

She sounded so happy in the recording...What had happened to change her;

"HI Roxanne...I just wanted to talk to you, Last night was... I'm confused Roxie."

I hung up. What more could I say to her? What more was there to say?

* * *

"Mimi? What are you doing here?"

She smiled; her honey hair shivering as she walked my way.

"Oh there you are! Minion sent me to get you...Did you two have a fight? Cuz he seemed pretty down."

I blushed, straight to the point as always Mimi.

"I yelled at him... I shouldn't have and I want to say sorry to him...But you came instead."

She nodded and sighed. Her shoulders were a bit down and I noticed they were red. Her dress like all the others consisted of no sleeves. This one was no exception and was checkerboard like.

"He's at my place, come over won't you?"

I nodded at her;

"Are you sure Mimi?"

Her eyes gave me a hard look, which of course scared me since they were blood red..Mimi was an albino, she nodded.

"It hurt him, but you were very hurt last night."

How did she know?

"Mimi?"

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to her car.

"Roxanne called me and told me. I just don't know what she's thinking."

Neither did I.

* * *

"Hey Sir."

I hugged Minion;

"I'm so sorry for taking it out on you..."

He hugged me back and sighed;

"I know MegaMind. I know you wouldn't do it on purpose."

I nodded and took a step away.

"Mimi...would you mind repeating what Roxanne told you?"

She blushed and gave him a look.

"Minion...are you sure sweetheart?"

He nodded and guided me to a chair. What did he mean?

"Dear, I know it's strange but I think he should know."

She sat across from me.

"Mega...She told me she was pregnant with another man's baby."

Another? She had slept with someone else while she was with me? What the hell!

"Why would she tell you Mimi?"

She sighed lightly;

"Because I recognized the symptoms and confronted her. She told me and I had to tell someone...I told Minion who insisted that we didn't tell you...unless Roxanne didn't tell you. Which is what happened."

But why would she do this to me?

"Did she tell you who?"

They both looked away. Of course they knew, would they tell me? Not likely.

"Alright, Alright I won't ask that again. Do you know where she is?"

* * *

"Roxanne please open up. I just want to talk about this."

She opened the door and let me in. She looked sad and like she didn't want me there.

"What is there to talk about? You wanted to marry me and I don't want to marry you."

I sighed and looked around.

"Mimi told me about the. The."

She growled;

"The baby, she shouldn't have."

I wanted to ask her so bad.

"Are you going to leave me for him?"

She looked surprised;

"You aren't going to ask me who he is?"

I shrugged, what was the point?

"If you don't want to then don't, I just want to understand why."

She shook her head;

"Just leave."

I opened my mouth to say something but she turned me around and pushed me out of her apartment. Of course she would. I kicked a wall as I walked away. God dammit!

* * *

I sat in my Rollie chair, how dare she do this to me! I tried to work it out and she just kicks me out! Damn woman! She cheats on me and acts like I'm the one who cheated!

"Sir?"

I turned;

"What?"

He took a step back at my snarl.

"Did she tell you anything?"

I stood and advanced on him. Would I be in this mood if she had?

"No Minion you stupid fish, she didn't tell me a god damn thing!"

And I walked off. How could he ask when he must have known that I wasn't going to be all sunshine and daises?


	28. Internal communications

**Internal communications**

**I have too many Metro/Mega, time for some Metro/Roxanne and Mega/Roxanne action!  
(Even if she said they never were a couple this seemed like a great Idea!)**

**Warning: Character death**

* * *

I sighed lightly, Roxanne why did you haunt me so? Your pale delicate skin, smooth and perfect...Eyes the color of the sky, hair the color of milk chocolate... Roxanne you haunt my every waking moment and yet you don't want me... You never did and you rather take smarts over brawns anytime. I wanted to be by your side and you chose him, Of course this was a good thing for him. He needed the company after all, needed the love the he had lived with out for so many years no thanks to me.

"MetroMan?"

I looked up, Roxanne? Was the town in trouble again? What about MegaMind? I mean he did become the good guy and I was allowed to stay behind the scenes and tinker away.

"I haven't been called that in a long time."

She gave me a strange look; she knew of course that I didn't want to be called that anymore. I had given up the title of super hero; I had given up all that I had once been.

"Are you alright Thomus?"

I nodded;

"Never better!"

I knew she could tell I was faking it but what could be said? I long for you? I need you? She already had MegaMind after all.

"Thomus, I...I wanted to talk to you."

Talk with me? But why would she want to talk to me, about anything? I was stupid in her opinion after all.

"Ok."

Sounded lame even to me, she sat down and I followed the motion.

"I know this sounds wrong...but. I love you."

I stared at her for a moment, she loved me? But what about MegaMInd? Why had she shot me down all those times?

"Roxie, what are you talking about? You're dating MegaMind!"

She turned red as a tomato, what was going on with her? I couldn't ever figure her out...she wasn't like the other girls when we had been at school and then again when we grew up and got jobs...

"I was dating him, yes. But well...I still couldn't stop thinking about you...I think that I loved you all along, Maybe why I didn't care as much as I should have when Mega kidnapped me. When I found out you were alive still...My heart leapt in joy..."

It had always been Roxanne that had my heart...But this wasn't right. She had left him, I couldn't hurt him like that...Not after all the hurts I had bestowed him.

"I'm sorry Roxie; I just don't feel that way about you...Not anymore."

She gave me a teary goodbye and quickly left... I sighed and placed my head in my hands...I would never have another chance with her...I had blown it for him...But if he had to be alone so did I.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I knew...somewhere that she wasn't ever in love with me."

I gasped and looked up, where? I looked around and found him on the couch next to me, when was he able to move so quietly?

"MegaMind?"

He smiled, but he looked a little paler then normal... Was this hurting him? I sighed;

"But if your alone I think it's best if I am too."

He had the audacity to laugh at me one of his little grins adorning his face;

"I'm dead actually. A new bad guy knew where I lived even though I moved. He bombed the place, thankfully I had told Minion to leave moments before it did...I think you should move on and make Roxanne happy since I can't."

Dead...But he was right here!

"Dead my ass!"

I heard a cough and turned to the door way. Minion stood there. Why was everyone visiting me tonight?

"I take it Roxanne told you about MegaMind's untimely death?"

it was true? I turned back to the couch. But he was right there!

"You can see him can't you...Of course you can. Your super speed made your body immune to time and space... Tell him I'm sorry."

I looked at MegaMind. He looked as if someone had cut his heart out, tears forming in his eyes.

"I found the bomb moments before I sent you out Minion...I knew that I was going to die."

Oh gods. Did I tell him that?

"MegaMind do you want me to tell him that?"

He looked at me, then Minion.

"No, just tell him that I want him to live to the fullest and not die before his time."

I relayed that and Minion burst into tears, I guess I would too. I felt a breeze touch my shoulder and looked down. MegaMind looked a little sadder.

"Don't cry for me Thomus...I deserved it didn't I?"

I closed my eyes as I felt them burn, Oh no little buddy...It was me who deserved it...Why did you die before me? When I opened them both he and Minion were gone.

* * *

"Roxanne...you have to be joking...Mega told me he sent Minion away."

She shook her head;

"No...Minion must have gone back in, because we found his body too."

They were separated in death then. Oh why were you so cruel god? Why had you taken two lights from this world and not given them each other?


	29. Pizza and Birthday's

**Pizza and Birthday's**

**Pairing: Mega/Roxanne**

**Warning: Random, fandom, and Fluffy!**

* * *

"Minion! Pass the dough this way!"

The dough smashed into MegaMinds face causing him to fall backwards I just couldn't help it as laughter burst free, They both turned and looked at me startled that anyone was in the kitchen with them without them even noticing it.

"Roxie!"

I smiled and stared around the kitchen which was covered in flour and dough, when they really wanted to they could be twin tornado's and this was definitely one of those times.

"What are you two up to?"

They both grinned at me and MegaMind began to spin the dough with a practiced hand, how often did he do this to make it look so easy?

"Making pizza of course!"

Of course, but the big question was forthcoming from my mouth;

"Why?"

They looked to one other and shook their heads as if they couldn't believe I had just asked that.

"Its November second Roxanne! It's Minions birthday, or did you forget that?"

Oh my god, I totally forgot what today was! Thank god I had bought Minions present the week before!


	30. 30

**30**

**_A/N: Back to my comfort zone!_**

**_Warning: M/M and slight cussing_**

* * *

**MegaMind's P.O.V**

I turned and faced the glass wall that had been covered by a curtain, Fish of all colors and sizes passed by looking beautiful in the noon light filtering through the water.

"You could get lost in that."

I blushed and turned to the man whom I had thought dead...Proving to have lived. He wrapped an arm around my waist; I still didn't know what to think of him telling me his feelings...Or of Roxanne's sudden change of heart. Well not so sudden... She had warred with herself weather or not she loved me as a partner and lover or just friends. Turns out that she loved me as a friend and if that didn't hurt, she also turned out to love a young woman more than me too. But really, what was wrong with that? I never understood how humans could hate it. I knew like they did this planet was over full and nature was taking its course to persevere.

"Yes you could, that is why we are down here. I think also it was appropriate since Minion is a fish and likes to swim with them."

Minion was also at this moment with those fish out there beyond the glass. I notice something gold as Thomus moved. I pulled away to investigate the thing. He smiled and pulled it into full view. A box with gold ribbon, what could that be?

"I. Well. This is for you."

I took it and began to unwrap it carefully. It opened and a little Brain bot made its mechanical sound. It was so adorable, and gold with a white eye light.

"When...When did you have time? Where the blazes did you even..."

He grinned and shrugged lightly as if to say it was nothing;

"It is your birthday according to Minion."

I closed my eyes;

"Well fuck, I was hoping he wouldn't tell you!"

He laughed and shook his head.

"Ah, why not? You know my birthday after all."

That was true after all. We were about the same only I was a day older then he was, Maybe that was why I was more mature sometimes? He surprised me out of my thoughts as he once more placed his arm around my waist. I had gotten use to the touches he bestowed upon me but still, I wasn't sure how I felt about it. Who knew that MetroMan-Thomus- was gay? I hadn't, not that I had known him well before...He had ignored me as a child after all.

"True I do know your birthday, yet I was hoping to keep mine out of view."

He smiled and picked me up, I may have been light but that didn't mean he could just pick me up! I struggled for a moment before I sighed and allowed him to carry me to where ever it was he was taking me. Placing me on my feet in the kitchen I gasped, a cake the color of the sea. And admittedly my skin sat on the table and my name in tight cursive that was most certainly Thomus' hand writing. Had he really planned all of this?

"Thomus?"

He smiled and placed a few candles and lit them the old fashioned way.

"I thought it would be nice for you to have a cake...Minion told me you never really did anything on your birthday."

I bit my lip and tried to hold back the tears, that was true...and I had made sure to celebrate Minions... Thomus looked shocked for a moment and then came around the table to hug me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think... I didn't think about how you would feel about it."

I looked up at him. How could I tell him that when I thought of my birthday I also thought of the day my parents and planet died?

"It's OK. I just didn't expect anything for my birthday...Minion just let me ignore it, He use to make dinner extra special though."

He nodded and led me away from the table. I smiled up at him, of course he would want me to feel better, and he often tried to remove me from whatever was bothering me. That wouldn't help in this case, I spun out of his grip and blew out the candles and made a wish. That was what Minion had told me the candles were for.

"Make a wish sir?"

I grinned and looked across the cake to see Minion sitting down at the other end, he hadn't been there half a second ago but well bad habits die hard and that was one that didn't really need to die considering how useful it was for fighting bad guys or playing hide and seek.

"Course I did Minion. You did tell me that it was tradition."

Thomus nodded as he sat down as well.

"I made an extra special lunch and Thomus is the genius behind the cake."

Minion didn't often give Thomus that credit. So it must have been good, really good.

* * *

I sighed contently as my belly gave a rumble of delight, I had ate way too much at lunch and then again at dinner. Oh well, it was going down well. I gasped at the sudden hands on my back. Thomus, I gave him a half glance as he rubbed my back. It was always nice when he did that.

"Did you enjoy today?"

I smiled contently, Thomus was like a warm, old blanket with the way I was so use to having him around like this.

"Yes, I plan to make your birthday just as cool."

He laughed and I couldn't help but to laugh along with him.

"Ah, Well I look forward to that."

I smiled; everything was right in the building then. Thomus stopped but stayed astride of me, I don't know what possessed me to lie on my belly, but it seemed to help it get better every time I did it. He bent down and pressed his lips against the back of my neck, I shivered. He knew that was a sensitive spot for me, what was he up to?

"Thomus?"

He sighed lightly and got off of me. I didn't understand the sad look on his face.

"It's hard...being near you and yet so far away."

I sat up, oh my god. Was I leading him on? But with the touching he gave me, I hadn't flinched away...

"Thomus, I'm so sorry...I never meant..."

He looked away;

"I know."

Before I could say anything he was gone. Oh no what had I done?

"THOMUS COME BACK!"

I knew now, I knew what I wanted with him, a normal...as normal as it could be for any one like us relationship...

"Why are you so upset when I leave?"

I looked at him and tackled him; this didn't do anything after all he was MetroMan, or rather had been.

"Because losing you scared me...I thought you wouldn't come back and I couldn't even think about losing you."

He chuckled;

"I thought I was fighting a losing battle."

Before sweeping me off my feet and into my room once more, He laid me down and I smiled a bit shy about the position I now found myself in. we had never been this close before.

"The good guy always wins."


	31. Dreamers of yesterday

**Dreamers of yesterday**

_**Warning: Strange thoughts ahead**_

_**~Daiyu Amaya~**_

* * *

Marion gave me a silly little grin as we walked on the roof. I hadn't told MegaMind I was doing this after all it was against the law. But I had missed our old ways...Missed the how bad had felt so good to me.

"Mr. Dodge, you really are fantastic in this new suit of yours!"

I had created a new suit that I switched with my old to make sure that no one knew it was me stealing. I had used new parts I was able to get easily now that I was a 'good' guy. Marion and I had met when we had both tried to steal the crystal of Peru. It was split 50/50 and We had become partners, he traveled... but I knew a great deal of treasures were bound to come to Metro city and it was great, but I knew one day MegaMind would come after us. Get us. I hoped that day was a long way off.

"Why thanks Mr. Snatch. I was planning to do better in our little sheme after all."

He smiled at the nicknames we used, Dodge and Snatch had been our nicknames since day two. I mean we couldn't go around calling each other Minion and Marion... And it was confusing to others if we had done so.

"Snatch you really like all of this don't you."

He gave me a wide grin again and bent over, he pulled several things out of his bag of tricks. The diamond he used to cut glass and began to cut open our way into the museum. this was a little daring but I knew the system in it. After all me and MegaMind had installed it...And inside the museum was the crystal of Harmonia, a crystal so old that not many people remembered it. Both me and MegaMind had found it and placed it on exhibition in the museum dedicated to him. We descended quickly, had to knock out the system quickly, only 5.2 seconds to stop it. thank god I knew where it was and Marion had cut close to it. I pressed the code to stop the alarm and sighed; thank god for that.

"You two really think you could get in without anyone noticing you? You were wrong."

Shit MegaMind.

"Well I guess we got made."

Marion snickered;

"Ah but that's part of the fun Mr. Dodge."

True. I had been anticipating this moment for a long time.

"Snatch and Dodge huh, well your not leaving until your in handcuffs."

I snorted;

"Sorry buddy, but we're getting out of here with the emerald of corridor!"

Misdirection so that I could grab the true objective.

"Wait, your not after? But I was told..."

What had he been told and who had informed him of us?

"MegaMind, we don't know who informed you, but they were wrong. Of course if you want we can take that too."

Marion don't get him wilded up, he could be a problem if you let him be. He was smart after all.

"Dodge Mr. Snatch!"

He dove as MegaMind shot at him with the dehydration gun. Of course I knew what he was up to and dodged my self. This was fun! and Mega would never know what I was up to!

"Futuresight?"

No, I was not Rain. The now twenty year old woman who we had met as a seven year old.

"Rain dose that sorry."

Marion, you didn't have to say that! Not many people knew about Rains gift.

"How do you know that? She only told... No, it can't be..."

I shot the gun I had, which contained a gum like paste. It hit him and we moved to the crystal. I just needed to get away, we just needed to get away.

* * *

Ahhh freedom! I entered the lair and sighed, where was MegaMind? Was he still dealing with the gum? The lights flicked on and the brain bots put head lights on me, oh shit. Guess it didn't go down smooth like I had thought it would, well damn.

"Minion why did you do this?"

He appeared from the lights to stand in front of me. Why? Why was I doing this? Because it was fun and it was the way I knew best.

"Why? You shouldn't ask that question MegaMind. You should be asking yourself if I'm armed or not."

He looked surprised as I yanked out my gun and fired, Just a distraction as I tried to escape after all. I knew he would get out of the way after all.

"MINION!"

I laughed as I ran, of course he would chase me to the ends of the world!

"MegaMind you can try and find me but you won't!"

Thank you very much Marion. Just don't get caught! I darted down the hall way only to come face to face with Roxanne holding a gun. Of course she'd help him.

"Hello Miss Ritchi, how are you?"

She looked confused and slightly sad. I fired and caught her with another contraption of mine. A rope gun. I grabbed her up and smiled down at her;

"You know your great bait!"

She screamed, of course you would now...Not before, but now! I set her down near the door that said exit and opened the door. It was the alligator room and if she wasn't careful she would fall in.

"Don't move an inch miss Ritchi, else you'll fall in."

* * *

He looked at me through the bars of my cell. Of course he would do this;

"I won't tell you where Mr. Snatch is, why would I? You should know of all people that giving up your partner will get you killed in here."

After all as we had lived here we witnessed so many men die, because if you snitched you were dead.

"Minion...what happened? What made you this way?"

I snorted lightly, he had to ask?

"I didn't understand the need to have people like me, I didn't care that what I was doing was wrong. It felt right to me and so I did what I wanted to do."


	32. Faith in you

**Faith in you**

**_Warning: Gender switching_**

* * *

I flicked my wrist as my Brain bots swarmed around the not so helpless individual that I had caught sneaking into my lair; Of course he would do this. He _had _done it before after all, trying to figure what I was up to so that he could stop me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

He glanced at me through the bots. I motioned for them to move out of my way.

"MegaMind, what are you up to?"

I let out a laugh;

"And pray tell MetroMan why would I tell you that?"

His jaw clenched and he gave me a look full of anger and something foreign to me.

"MegaMind, we've been doing this for too long. All this back and forth...I don't want to do this anymore."

And god if that didn't hurt me. I had always played with him because it was fun... and I had begun to realize that maybe there was more to my feelings for him...

"Done? What about the city? Would you really abandon them to me?"

He looked away and sighed;

"If I have to."

Oh my god, he really meant it!

"You bastard!"

I lashed out at him. Even if nothing ever touched him, but I still did it anyhow. How could he do this? Say that about his beloved city? He grabbed hold of me and pulled me close to him, his chest heaving as if he had run too far, too fast.

"Mega I can't keep hurting you anymore...When we fight, I feel so conflicted...so helpless against you."

I didn't understand this, he never did this before either, and helpless? He always won against me! These words were too close to his emotions that I wanted away from them and him.

"I don't understand..."

He buried his face in my neck, oh gods...What was he up to? I gasped as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I've been in love with you for several years now MegaMind...I didn't care that you were bad...That you hated me because I've been so terrible to you..."

Love, with me, but why? Why was it that he cared about me in such a fashion if I acted so angry towards him?

"You can't be...Not with me. What about Roxanne?"

He shivered;

"We aren't that way; she likes brains not brawns."

Ah well that made sense, she always seemed so certain of herself however...Maybe she actually liked him but didn't dare tell him?

"Let me go, I don't care...Your abandoning everything you've worked for...everything you were given."

He did as I bided, his grey eyes looking haunted. Oh gods what was he up to? Was this some sort of trick?

"Abandon? They don't care! They never did! All I ever did was what they wanted me to do! What did I ever do for myself? Other then tell you I want out? Who else would care?"

I shrank back, oh my. This was more serious than I thought. He really meant it and I couldn't tell him it was wrong.

"You're the good guy, everything you do is for them, and without you they are lost to the sea of darkness."

He shook his head and sighed out, of course he wouldn't understand how much they needed him; they didn't even know how much they needed him, not till he was gone from their lives. What would I do without him to stop me?

"I can't keep going on like this."

I shook my head;

"What can you do?"

He looked up at me;

"I can leave."

And he disappeared from me. Why did that mean? Would he really leave the city...and me?

* * *

"MetroMan said that? Are you sure he wasn't just pulling your string?"

I sighed as I turned away from Roxanne, after all the times I had kidnapped her we had gotten around to talk about girl stuff, it was actually funny since we were friends now. It worked out sometimes, she wanted to get away and I wanted to bother MetroMan. I knew that she and he weren't an item but it was funny to make him fake it.

"He seemed very upset, it didn't seem faked... I think he really meant it."

She sat down on her couch, I hadn't told her the whole story...how could I tell her something that MetroMan really wouldn't like others to know about? How could I tell her that he loved me? Or at least said he did?

"I guess we'll see if he comes back or not."

I couldn't wait for that! Surely there was a way to stop him!

"Surely you know at least one of his hiding places!"

She gave me a frown... What did that mean?

"Well...I know one."

* * *

I gasped as I entered the old school house that I had gone to as a young girl. This brought back many memories...Why did he have to keep it? I found the desk that Roxanne had told me to lift. I nearly jumped out of my skin as the floor gave way to a stair case. So it was underground! I had always thought he had one under the ground since he often smelled of earth. I walked till a metal door got in my way; I guess I would find out if he was around or not. I opened it and was dazzled by the whiteness of the room; he had kept all the tokens from the people of metro city and of our battles... Oh how stupid had I been? He had so many things of this city, how could he say that he wanted out? That he was done? He loved this city.

"So Roxanne and you are friends after all."

I turned and found him in a robe; he looked different without the hair gel in place, a little more rugged.

"Well the cats out of the bag! Yes your right we are friends, have been for some time."

He nodded and went to sit down; he motioned for me to take the seat across from him. It was soft and very comfortable.

"So, why have you invaded my home?"

I snorted;

"You have to ask? Oh, I don't know. How about you invaded mine, told me things that scared me and then promptly left me standing there without any answers?"

He looked shocked by my words, hell I was shocked too. Where had that come from?

"Mega...I'm sorry, I just needed to tell someone...anyone. You were the only person I knew who wouldn't judge me...wouldn't condemn me for it."

I had judged him, I had condemned him!

"You're wrong; I did those things, as selfish as the rest of the city when it comes to you."

He smiled lightly;

"Does that mean that if I leave you'll miss me?"

I stood, rage running in my veins.

"You selfish, overconfident, bastard! Of course I will! Why wouldn't I? You're the only person that can even come close to-"

He cut me off by quickly getting up and pulling me forward into a kiss. I squirmed away, how could he! How dare he!

"Go fuck yourself!"

He sighed lightly and sat back down, if he said anything to me about it.

"I'd rather not."

I glared at him, what game was he playing? This wasn't the man I knew; this was someone very different.

"Why are you doing this?"

He had the gull to look confused with me;

"What do you mean? This as in telling you what I felt for the first time...or is it me telling you I loved you?"

I sat down too. What was this?

"All of it. How could you say that about a city you obviously love? All these things you have of it...You love Metro city..."

He gave me a haunted look.

"I love the city true, but I can't keep up with their anger at you. I hate this city after I realized that you weren't as bad as you're painted...That there's a person behind the persona... That I loved you."

I flinched as he said he loved me, this couldn't be. I couldn't be loved by him...not when I had tried to kill him so many times...Minion having been my companion and then Roxanne...I didn't need anything else...right?

"I'm not as bad? How sure are you of that?"

He got up and walked around the coffee table and sat next to me and pulling my chin up so that I would look at him;

"MegaMind...why do you insist on telling everyone that you're evil? I know how you are really. Remember that one time I smashed a few of your brain bots? You attacked me; you scared the hell out of me with the hatred burning in your eyes. You loved them, even rebuilt them. You might not seem kind, but really? You're the kindest person I know."

I pulled away; I didn't want to hear this. I didn't want to know this.

"Are you staying or leaving this city?"

I felt a wisp of air and looked up, he was gone...I closed my eyes. How could he just do that?

* * *

I stared down at the people as they walked around and laughed happily as they celebrated their hero. Would he show up to the opening of the Museum? I only hoped he did, Roxanne and I had planned it all out, death ray and all. This would be the best way to ruin the city's day. MetroMan didn't care enough about them after all.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO!"

I screamed out after Minion turned the camera's off. He turned quickly and gave me a surprised look.

"MegaMind? Are you...Something's gone wrong?"

Roxanne shifted against me;

"We didn't mean to kill him!"

I looked at the bones, oh my god...I didn't. It wasn't.

"Why not? I mean we have been fighting him forever..."

Roxanne shook her head; there were things that he couldn't understand about me... I was female. The things that ran through my head might not be so different from his, but the difference in gender gave my thoughts a different taste, a different tone on a similar topic.

"But I never meant to kill him."

I whispered and it was true…now it was real. This was it… I was really evil now, I had killed...I had killed _him_. Why didn't I know his weakness was copper?

* * *

Titan was a monster I had created, a monster that I didn't know how to deal with...He hadn't wanted to be good, just like MetroMan...I should have realize it, should have known... I had to find a way to stop him, my fight with Minion had left me without knowledge to where the invisible car and the gun that would take away titan's powers. I had to do it the old fashioned way, I had to visit Metro Man's home under the old school house.

"Why dose god hate me so?"

I opened the door to the room of white and gold, of course... this was the last place he had been honest, the last place I had actually talked to him as myself.

I looked around at all the trinkets closer this time and noticed the cape he had worn in winter one year, I had loved the feel of it on my skin, how soft ... and it had smelled of him. I reached out to it, still as soft as I remembered... I let it go and moved on, the couch I had sat on...the one he had kissed and confused me on... I noticed next the coffee table, a cup sat on it with cubes of ice. Ice? I investigated; the cup had beads of sweat upon it. This couldn't be… someone would have to have been here moments before I had entered... But who? Roxanne? She was the only other person to know where this was... I hear a squeak and turned quickly. A white clad back, then they turned around. MetroMan! Oh my god he was alive?

"You're alive!"

He blinked;

"Um, I'm alive."

I smacked him before colliding with him, His arms automatically wrapped around my waist;

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do it anymore...I couldn't hurt you more than I had."

I sobbed; he had tricked me and the whole city! He held me tighter, this wasn't fair! I hadn't wanted to kill him and the pain of killing him had sent me into shock, shock and utter despair.

"I. I thought I killed you! Roxanne had thought we killed you! But I didn't understand it, how could we have done it? I'd hit you with plenty of other things! But you lie to us! LIED! How could you do that to us...To me?"

"Is that why your here?"

I shook my head and gave him a withering look.

"With you gone I lost my head and created someone with your power, with everything you. Only they didn't like being a hero either, they wanted to team up with me and then I told them a truth they didn't like and well. He's on a rampage and I need to stop him."

* * *

"You should have a little more respect for public transportation!"

Titan froze and stared at me.

"But your dead!"

I swaggered his way;

"My death was greatly uh exaggerated."

He leapt from the ground and I gave chase, I just need him to leave this city.

* * *

"You know I'm proud of you, you did a great job. You and Roxanne are a great team."

I looked up at MetroMan-Thomus.

"Well you have great ideas, As long as you're not really involved any way."

He grinned and moved slightly, almost sending me to the ground. He pulled me closer and sighed;

"I'm glad he didn't hurt you too badly."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"You need rest, stay here...you can rest in peace here."

I nodded and he slipped his arms under me, standing I felt the rocking motion of his gait as he carried me deeper into his fortress. He set me down on something- a bed most likely. His fingers skimmed my suit, searching, probing. I opened an eye lazily; he gave me a questioning look.

"What are you doing?"

He gave a quick smile.

"Zipper?"

I sighed and rolled over, I really did want out of these leather clothes. They stuck to me in all the wrong places. I felt his fingers grasping the zipper before freeing me from them. His fingers rolled down my back before they left to appear on my shoulders, slipping the material down my shoulders, his hands brushing my breast, abdomen, and thighs. This was too close for comfort... Why was he touching me like this? He slipped soft sheets of gold and white over me, it felt cool against my heated skin.

"Sleep well."

* * *

I woke to the smell of bacon and the sound of it sizzling. I sat up and gasped as the sheets slipped off my chest. That felt way too good! Why was I so sensitive? This wasn't normal for me...Maybe it was because I had gotten my ass handed to me before I won? I wrapped the sheets round me since I couldn't see my clothes.

"Oh, you're awake!"

I started and looked to the door way, Thomus looked happy enough to see me in better health.

"Yes, now where are my clothes?"

He sighed lightly and walked to the chair I hadn't notice and picked up jeans and shirt.

"Your clothes were ruined you know, It had a lot of holes. Roxanne stopped by and dropped these off and took your clothes away."

Of course she had. She would have known that I would have gone here.

* * *

I sighed lightly as Thomus' hand brushed my shoulder;

"You know if you want to help you should stay out of my way."

He grinned.

"OK, but I'm still helping."

I looked up at him as we wired the bombs to the statue the city had decided they wanted to replace Thomus'. Thomus thought it was stupid and I agreed with that. So we were going to bomb it and blame a fictional being for it. That had been Minion's Idea; it was a great Idea from a fantastic fish.

"Your a klutz, how do you think you're going to help me?"

He chuckled before picking me up and floating into the air away from the danger zone, but close enough to watch it. I smiled at my Brainbots as they finished the wiring that I didn't dare do unless I wanted to get hurt.

"Since when did you have a gold and white Brain bot?"

I smiled sheepishly and didn't answer. I had made it when I was depressed and before the whole titan thing. I _had _missed him after all.

"Was it after I faked my death?"

I sighed, was he not going to drop it?

"What gives you that idea?"

He pulled my face to stare at me. This wasn't ever comfortable and he seemed to do it a lot, I had asked why and he just gave me the cheeky reply that he enjoyed seeing my face.

"Oh I don't know, I never saw it before and you never seemed like you cared too much about me, so why make it if I was 'alive', you would have done it after I faked it."

At least he wasn't as stupid as I thought he was, I had thought he was but well he really wasn't. I hadn't gone to college, but he had, He had enjoyed it too.

"Alright you have me; I did make it after I thought I killed you. A memorial if you will."

He let a small tilt to his lips grace his face before giving me a peck on the cheek. I must have turned red because he grinned. I heard a brain bot nom and knew it was time for the fireworks.

"You might want to get a bit higher; you know how I am with presentation."

Thomus let out a hearty laugh before complying with my will.

* * *

I looked up at him, his face uncertain. We had been fighting, what about I couldn't quite remember;

"I don't want to lose you; I don't ever want to lose you to someone else."

I had been seen several times with a George Portiere…He was Roxanne's new camera man, he was funny and I liked hanging out with him. He loved my brain bots and I liked talking shop with him.

"It's not like you're my boyfriend Thomus. You may have said that you loved me but I don't feel that way towards you."

He got a look of complete loss and pain. Next I knew he was gone. What had I done? I knew that he loved me...and I did care about him, but how could I ask him to be with me? I felt my face sting at the pain that flashed through my heart. Oh gods why did it hurt so much?

"I'm sorry."

* * *

I looked at him as he saved Portiere. The evil mastermind had been caught and everyone now knew that Thomus was alive. This was what he did? Now that he no longer had to beat me up he chose to come clean and be the hero again? Well so be it. I would turn back too. He would have to hurt me now, in the end it was going to always be this way with us. I would hunt him down and he wouldn't be able to stop me like he had before, this time it was personal.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? What happened to make you want to do this?"

I glanced at Roxanne.

"OH, oh mega...You love him don't you."

I looked away from her, after I lost his friendship...after I had broken his heart...

"I didn't realize till I lost him...lost him for good. That I cared that much about him."

She sighed lightly and turned away.

"Why can't you just tell him?"

I flinched;

"I hurt him, how could I go back?"

She looked back at me; I could see her mind working quickly.

"Hurt him?"

The wind hit us and we looked to the window, it was closed so that meant one thing and one thing only... Thomus.

"She broke my heart."

He looked angry and I shivered at the look. Of course he would hate me, who wouldn't?

"MegaMind?"

I looked down;

"He's telling the truth. I did, and I can't change that."

He took a step towards me, if he wanted to hurt me then so be it. He grabbed me and jumped before Roxanne could protest, higher and higher we went. Would he send me falling to my death?

"It's true that you can't change the fact that you hurt me...I took it too personally, I told you how I felt and you didn't seem to care...didn't seem to feel the same. Every time I see you with him. It makes my blood boil. I want to be with you and yet I can't be...I can't force you to like me either because that would just be a lie. I accept that now. I accept that I made some bad choices, but please don't go back to being bad. Be my partner. I barely stopped critical-shade..."

Partners? Could we really team up?

"What will every one think?"

He looked down at the city.

"Why does it matter what they think?"

I laughed; this was the Thomus I knew.

"Because they are the ones who look up to you! I guess I could go under the radar, work with you that way."

His brows furrowed and he shook his head.

"Hide you mean? Will I ever see you if you do?"

See me? He didn't need to see me for me to help him.

"Why do you want me around still?"

He looked at me and sighed lightly before turning to look once more at the city.

"Because I don't think I can live without you."

Couldn't live without me? Oh god...why did he have to say that?

"Did you really mean it when you agreed with Roxanne about loving me?"

So he had heard that...I tried to get him to look at me but he refused even though I was in his arms.

"I did. I hurt you though...you even agreed to that."

He nodded and gave me a searing look. How could this man still love me after all I had done to him? He huffed before we suddenly were in his home, what was he thinking, Feeling?

"I don't know what to think about you... I don't understand why I feel so attached to you...why every moment my mind isn't truly, completely focused I think of you...Of holding you close to me..."

As he was now, He carried me to his place and to the couch but instead of setting me on it he sat down with me. I squirmed but he wouldn't let me go. He pushed me up against the side of the couch and pressed against me, his lips on mine. Oh god that was so...I pressed up against him, my arms wrapping around his neck. Why did this feel so good and bad at once? One of his hands slid up my side to cup one of my breasts, I gasped at the sensation.

"Please, oh god. Please."

He slipped his arms around my back and teased my zipper open, sliding the material away; he gazed at me and smiled gently. He pulled me so that my back curved, his mouth descending on one of my nipples... I moaned and withered against him. This was so unfair! I was getting such pleasure and I wasn't giving him any! I tried to move away but he held fast still laving my chest with his affections. My legs somehow had wrapped around his waist, so I squeezed to get his attention. He pulled away, his eyes shining with lust.

"I don't know what to do...Tell me what to do."

* * *

I couldn't believe how reckless we were! Four months ago had been sheer pain and bliss...I was 'deflowered' as Roxanne put it after I told her the whole story when she saw bruises on my back from Thomus' hands, I shivered at the thought of those strong hands. His lips...everything that made him, him. But now. Now I was in deep trouble. We hadn't even thought about protection and now I was pregnant with his child. I couldn't tell him! I couldn't tell anyone about her. Minion had told me once about how long my race held a child in the womb, I had one more month left before I would give birth, I hadn't even known till three weeks ago...I hadn't been feeling well so I investigated with the help of my brain-bots. I had a life within me...A life I didn't know how to care for let alone love. How could I have let this happen?

* * *

"Mommy, someone followed you. I can hear them outside."

I gave my daughter a worried glance, pale golden hair framed her face. Her eyes the same color as my own, showed fear and a touch of worry. She held her teddy close, her dress of light blue draped haphazardly around her little legs, she was only three and I had to keep her safe from those who would hurt her. I turned to a monitor and sighed angry that I had let this happen. Roxanne looked a little perplexed but otherwise fine, Of course she would follow me. I had been disappearing for the last three years after all. Thomus landed near her with a frown; good I had made it so that they wouldn't know how to get in. The password that locked and unlocked the door was my daughter's name, Adena.

"It's alright darling, they cannot get in. I know their weakness after all, and besides they wouldn't hurt you."

Her smiled warmed my heart, this was a beautiful sight. She did often smile, but this was one for just me.

"MegaMind we know your here! Come out and talk to us!"

I shivered at Roxanne's tone. If I opened the door Thomus would enter and find my little girl... Our little girl. There was no doubt she was his after all. Not with her powers, I gave her a smile as I studied her, blue bands of skin on tan skin made intricate designs on her body, I loved looking at them and she loved them being traced. I turned back and hit the com button.

"I won't come out till you go back to my other place."

Roxanne sighed but nodded as did Thomus, I couldn't trust them to keep to that though.

"Honey, I want you to leave the moment I open this door. Go to the place I showed you ok?"

She nodded and grabbed her emergency backpack and readied herself for the flight.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? HOW COULD YOU HIDE HER FROM ME? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? ARE YOU ASHAMED OF ME?"

I flinched as he yelled at me, how could I tell him that I had been afraid to share this little secret? He took a deep breath, shivering lightly from the torrid of emotions that must have been coursing through his veins.

"He's got a point, why would you hide her from us?"

I didn't look at Roxanne as Adena shivered against my leg. So I had thought I had thrown off their inquire when I showed them a project I had been working on that wasn't done yet. But somehow Thomus had noticed a stuffed animal that Adena had left. She heard him yelling at me and panicked, I would have too if I was her.

"Don't be mad at mommy, she just wanted what was best for me."

Thomus bristled in anger, but the look in his eyes as he looked at our daughter warmed my heart. He looked at her with love, nothing else.

"Adena, why don't you show Roxanne some of your things?"

She looked at Roxanne and gave a shy smile.

"She's a friend?"

I looked at Roxanne, were we still friends?

"Yes Adena, I'm your mommy's best friend."

My little girl smiled wider and held out her hand.

"Do you like unicorns?"

Roxanne smiled and took her hand, as they walked off I heard Roxanne's reply;

"They are my favorite creature."

Thomus blinked quickly for a couple minutes before saying anything to me;

"Our daughter. I, we...my god she's so beautiful."

Tears formed in his eyes as his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed. This was too much; I had hurt him once more. Gods why had I done that to him? Had my fear of his anger really made me do this?

"Yes, and she loves you...Loves to hear stories about your deeds."

She would giggle and laugh as I told her about how I use to fight him. I had told her that I had been very naughty and terrorized Metro city.

"I... I want to be a part of her life. Please, I thought I had lost you to another...but you. Why did you hide my daughter from me?"

I started forward and wiped away the stray tear sliding down his face.

"I was afraid and I had lost faith in so much...I had been the bad guy for so long. It's hard for me to trust...Adena is my greatest treasure after all."

He slid his fingers to join mine.

"Mine too, other than you of course."

I laughed and gave him a peck.

"Now let's see what she's showing Roxie, Let's hope it's not the brain bot I gave her."


	33. You're no good for me

****

You're no good for me

_**Warning: Gender switching **_

_**~Daiyu Amaya~**_

* * *

I stared at the city down below me, all those people counted on me to be the good guy, Why else would I keep this up? MegaMind may have been a bad guy but...well he was really a caring person. Cared about those around him. He never destroyed too much, Tried not to hurt people other then me, I mean come on a dehydration gun? If that didn't spell a need to protect those around us... I sighed softly, MegaMind...had done something that no other man could have done... he had gotten me to fall in love with him, not that he knew of course, but he seemed to guess that I loved the banter we shared.

"Me and my stupid head. Just forget about his good traits! He's the bad guy..The one I have to keep stopping."

I wanted to scream out my frustration but what was the point? It didn't matter that I was conflicted about him. This city hated him and I had to be their face. Even I would rather ask him about his life...about the things I didn't know, about his creations the brain bots. He delighted in everything robotic and yet seemed to care deeply for something that could not care back. He often got upset when they accidental came to harm, This kind of anger was what scared me about him. Such righteous anger from someone claiming to be a supervillan. I spotted a glint of gold and wondered what the hell could be this high up, I got a better look and ended up with a puzzled feeling. That was a brain bot, but it was smooth and golden with hits of white. Those were my colors not his, why had he created a bot the same color as my colors? It hurled my way before stopping in front of me, What was MegaMind up to? It barked at me and made a motion that seemed almost like it wanted me to follow it. Well at least I could see what was going on, he couldn't stop me after all.

* * *

I gasped at the destruction of the building the bot had led me to. Minion looked frantic;

"Oh thank god, I know this might go against your rules or what ever... but MegaMind is trapped down below both me and the bots can't get to him, We're afraid of crushing him!"

He was stuck in the building? How had that happened? What had he been up to?

"What part of the building was he in?"

Minion just pointed to the left of us. Time would be short of course, the building could collapse even further if I didn't get him out now. But how to get him out? I heard harsh breathing as I got closer to the rubble. Of course Minion couldn't hear it, I was the one with super hearing after all. He seemed to be able to move a little and yet he seemed to be having troubles. Was he hurt or just scared? I dived forward twisting my way down to him, He was in a small space that just barely fit the both of us, a little light filtering somehow down to him, He gave me a startled look before shivering lightly. It seemed to me he must have broken something. I grabbed hold of him none to lightly and he gasped out in pain, pulling him free I noticed the blood in the sunlight. It was a shade lighter then human blood, He shivered again and as I set him down he collapsed. His right leg seemed to have been caught beneath something before I had gotten to him, he had managed at least to get out from under it since he hadn't been under it when I found him. Minion rushed forward and began to help MegaMind, Where did they think they were going?

"You can come with, but I have to get him to another one of our places..He has stores of his blood and I have tools to fix his leg and any other wounds."

MegaMind had passed out so he didn't know that Minion had told me this...

* * *

He seemed out of it even though Minion had fixed him right up. His bare chest heaving as he thrashed lightly against me, Minion had said something about his need for something and left, I didn't know what to do and he had ended up hurting himself, hence my holding him. Minion came back in and gave me a silly little grin;

"Oh I thought so."

I gave him the best blank stare I could, he couldn't have. No one could know!

"What are you babbling about?"

He pulled out a needle and asked politely if I could hold out MegaMind's arm, I did so of course but my mind whirled with thoughts, how could Minion know? What did he know?

"You're in love with him. I figured you must have been since you put up with his childish antics."

Oh My GOD! How the hell had he, was I that obvious?

"How did you?"

He smiled at me, his teeth showing more.

"You never hurt him too much, except that time he made fun of you and when you two first met as hero and villain."

That was true of course.

"He doesn't know dose he?"

Minion shook his head, thank god for that.

"You will tell him won't you?"

Tell him? The fish was nuts if he thought I would tell MegaMind how I felt!

"No, I won't tell him. What are you thinking? we are enemys, I only helped because I'm not picky on who I help."

Minion looked a little crest fallen. But how could I tell MegaMind, he would just use it against me. It hurt to know that even though I loved him I could never be with him, Every one it seemed had choices but me, I couldn't be what I wanted or with who I wanted just because I was a hero.

"You'd be surprised if you did you know, He isn't so much into being the bad guy you know. He doesn't want to do it any more... Maybe if you told him how you felt he would stop being so bad."

If I told him, why was Minion pushing this topic? Was that the plan, did MegaMind know and was just playing with me?

"Why would you want to hurt me like that? I knew you two were bad, but you don't mess with peoples feelings that way!"

Minion took a step back with a look of shock.

"I assure you that we wouldn't. He wouldn't ever do that to you of all people! I mean for god sake he loves you, maybe as much as you do him!"

MegaMind froze in my grip, was he finally aware of the conversation. I let him go and slipped away from him, he could make fun of me, but Minion had given him all the tools to be made fun of too.

"Minion...why?"

He seemed so frail, his voice very soft. That hurt wasn't fake, he couldn't be that good at it after all. So Minion had been telling the truth about MegaMinds feelings for me.

"I'm sorry sir."

He looked at me with a faint look of fear and pain. I did that to him? Really?

"I... You really do love me?"

His green eyes watered and as he looked away a tear slid down his cheek. Oh, OH my. So he...

"Did Minion ever tell you what he guessed?"

Brows furrowed but not much else.

"IF your going to tease me I suggest you drop it."

If I was... why was he so fragile? Had all those years without the love of a parent harmed him?

"I'm not, But Minion would you please tell him what you guessed about me before I continue?"

He nodded slowly before looking to MegaMind.

"I figured out that not only were you in love with her... that she loved you."

Shock and uncertainty clouded his face before he turned to me.

"And it was correct. I do love you, but with you being 'evil' I couldn't act on those desires."

and I was gone. He needed to heal, and I needed to think about what the future could hold in store. For us and for this city.


	34. Little Buddy

**Little Buddy**

**_Warning: Cussing_**

**_~Daiyu Amaya~_**

* * *

"Please, let's have a little respect for public transportation!"

I couldn't believe him; did I really sound like that? Titan gave a started exclamation that I was dead;

"My death...was greatly exaggerated. So you're the punk I've heard about."

Ok, ok so that was how I had talked as a superhero... I followed and he was pulling stunts that I may have done with him;

"Going somewhere besides jail?"

Really could he not make me look so annoying? He grabbed titan;

"Not in the face man!"

Titan sounded like a little girl!

"If you know what's good for you then you'll get out of Metocity. For good!"

Oh shit little buddy! You just slipped up like always while trying to say the name of the city and Hal having been in the thick of things knew that. He burst back and I flinched with everything he threw at MegaMind, but he was quick, something that was a bit of a pain since that was often how he escaped me. Titan punched him in the face, but he had to have been up to something...He didn't make me mad for no reason, He darted into his car. That made sense of Roxanne's words. Was the gun in the car? Why had he left his car where he could lose it? I gasped as titan threw him into the air. I wanted so badly just to grab him, save him. But he pulled out the dehydrator, a plan then. Good thing too. Titan was advancing on Roxanne, and then it was over in a moment, Mega shooting his gun up titan's nose. I laughed as he got scared and called the town's people savages. This was it; He had done what he should have a long time ago.

* * *

"Way to go little buddy."

I turned and walked off; today would be forever the best day of his and my lives.

"Way to go."

Once I was away from the crowd I used my super speed to get back to my home. A song I think for this day, a song for my little buddy...

"Oh he fought the evil that threaten our great city

he knew ohhhh he knew the way!

Fighting the bad was all so easy for him!

Evil turning good and good tainted beyond repair

Ohh he knew how to beat the evil that threaten all he worked

so hard to get ahold of! OHHHH He sent the bad guy packin'

to save the fair damsel and the city he loved!"


	35. The problem with warehouses

**The problem with warehouses**

* * *

"MINION!"

I rushed into the room and wondered what the world was going on. MegaMind stood on a stool and was pointing to his work bench. A spider, the same sort that had bit him when He destroyed MetroMan. Was it the same one? No, it couldn't be.

"Sir, its just a spider."

He gave me a strange look.

"Just a spider Minion? It tried to bite me!"

Maybe it was the same one? It looked up at me as I aproched it. It jumped in the blink of an eye, on my tank. OH man this thing was scary up close like this. Least it wouldn't get into my suit. Not when Most of it was reinforced plastic so that I could sleep in the what would be the chest of the suit.

"Minion, is it hurting you?"

I laughed and began my way to the front door.

"No, it's harmless. I'll be right back."

It stayed on my face the whole time to the door. I walked a few paces outside and scooped it off my face plate.

"Ok mister spider, you be a good spider and go on."


	36. Addicted To You

**Addicted To You**

_**Warning: Evil this way comes **_

**This is thanks to Your eyes , Thank you ****Tallulah for the Idea of Your Eyes**

* * *

_What is reality when dreams are truths and reality is lies?_

* * *

MegaMind's P.O.V

I stared in shock of the bones that laid upon me, MetroMan? But how;

"Ohgodohgod!"

I stumbled away from the bones and cape. I had killed him...I did it...I did it!

"You did it sir!"

Minion quipped to me. I looked still at the bones on the floor;

"I..did it, I did it!"

* * *

I lay in my bed and contemplated why I felt so lost and upset. He had hurt me in the worst way possible, hadn't even felt sorry about it and now, now he was dead...I had killed my tormentor and I felt bad about it! How dose that work! I shouldn't be sad about it! I should be happy that I killed that bastard!

"Oh why can't I get it out of my head?"

A brain bot chirruped and shifted to me, I laid a hand on it. I had tormented this city already, but it just wasn't fun any more, not without him...not without the challenge.

* * *

"You're alive?"

Roxanne yelped. MetroMan smiled a little goofy;

"I'm alive."

I shivered, this was the beast that had hurt me! He had hurt me and now I found that he was still alive! He could have attacked me when my guard was down! I leaped forward to wring his neck.

"You Bastard!"

He gripped my arms as I struggled;

"Let him go! You are a bastard! You attacked him and lied about it!"

He looked ashamed enough at least.

"I left so that I couldn't do that again. I.I you have no idea how..."

No idea? NO Idea! I spend days in pain and fear!

"YOU BASTARD, YOUR THE ONE WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND! You hurt me! You were the good guy and yet you hurt me! How could you violate me like that!"

He let go and took a few steps back. I advanced on him;

"Your going to help weather you like it or not!"

He shivered at my anger, as he should, I hadn't done anything to deserve the pain he put me through.

"I, I...what do you want me to do?"

* * *

I almost laughed after I won against Titan, without MetroMan I could have died way faster, not gotten Roxanne to tell me what she had and Minion would have actually lost his life as well. But there was still the fact that MetroMan was alive, he was alive and that couldn't continue. Not after he had touched me. Not after all the pain he put me through. I landed in front of the old chool building and calmly walked in, he would know of course that I was here, how could he not? Well other then that time me and Roxanne snuck up on him.

"You want to end it now don't you."

End it... sounded great, but the look he had on his face...why did he look so pitiful? Why was he doing this?

"Can I at least tell you what happened? Before you kill me for good?"

I sat, I could at least hear him out after all. A last request after all should be honored.

"You have an hour."

He nodded, he sat as well across from me. He pressed his hands together, a look on his face as he thought of where to start.

"Three weeks before I attacked you, I met another villain. He thought it would be funny, an experiment if you will. To test my will, He knew that I desired you. I don't know how he did, no one knew that about me after all. But he figured it out. Of course he figured it out, he's nearly as smart as you are..."

He took a breath, was he trying to tell me that someone made him do it? Absurd. No one could make him do anything.

"His name was Herman cloudt. Going by the villain name Atom. He's good with creating things to work on a variety of beings, I was not any different then the others he's used in the past. Only thing different about me was I was an unknown, he had never dealt with my kind before... It was a test on his part to see if I could stay away from you."

He was serious. But this didn't matter, I would still kill him at the end.

"Where is he now?"

He gave me a lopsided grin;

"I'm not as good as I use to be. After I attacked you and came back to my senses, I went to him...He was delighted that I attacked you, Happy even. I ripped him in half, he wasn't laughing after that."

He killed? He killed someone because of what he had done to me? That wasn't the MetroMan I knew, He wouldn't kill...but he wouldn't have attacked me either. So was he telling the truth or was he lieing to me?

"I killed someone for the first time...I wish that I could turn back time and take back finding Atom, Take back my darkest secret..."

What was that? What could he possibly mean by darkest secret?

"Dark secret?"

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes;

"I have always admired you MegaMind, I cared about you more then I ever let on... I hated and loved you."

I blinked, if that was true...If Cloudt was true, Then he was hurting...Hurting maybe as much as I was.

"Then you faked your death."

He nodded, but this was confusing. I had come here to kill him, only to find he wasn't as evil as I had painted him.

"I had to make you happy somehow...You were so..I could tell you weren't into it like normal... You fought me time and time again so I knew when you were faking it...I knew I had to do something to make you smile again...anything to make that happen again."

So he pretended to die, just to make me feel better? But that meant that he really cared about me...that my feelings mattered to him...

"It's time... How are you going to kill me?"

I felt my brows furrow together, should I still do it?

"I found out what you were really weak against MetroMan. I know the secret."

His eyes darted to the bag I had brought with me and set next to me.

"How?"

I smiled at him, not a nice one. One I had worked on since I had first become evil.

"Dose it matter? Your already dieing. You didn't even know."

Tears cascaded down his face, causing my heart to throb painfully.

"I should have known."

next I knew he darted forward, his lips pressed against mine. Wha? How dare he! I pressed the dehydration gun to his face, he backed off with a look of pain;

"You win, finally...Finally you got what you wanted."

He slump over as the power drained from him. I whistled to a brain bot, it grabbed the bag and zoomed off. MetroMan wasn't dead just yet, If I just let him die then he wouldn't understand. Wouldn't understand why I saw it necessary to hurt him. After all I really wasn't a good guy, I was still evil down to my core. It was just easy to pretend to be good.

"Uhhh."

I smiled at him as he rose slowly to his elbows;

"Why, why did you let me live?"

He looked concerned and what not.

"Why let you die? It hurts you more to let you live with the pain of knowing that I hate you, hate every thing about you. Hate what you took from me!"

He shivered;

"I'm sorry."

I laughed and whistled once more, time for him to wither away.

"Sorry dosen't cut it MetroMan."


	37. How to Fix a Shattered Man

**How to Fix A Shattered Man**

_**Warning: Mentions of rape, contains sex, death, and cussing (and a superman feat)**_

**This is thanks to ****Tallulah who is the inspiration of Your Eyes' and 'Addicted to You' This is the third and final (maybe) part of the Your Eyes story line (Just kind of got stuck on it you know?)**

* * *

_"Sorry dosen't cut it MetroMan."_

_~MegaMind~_

* * *

MetroMan's P.O.V

I lay weeping on the ground, How could he do that to me? I never meant to hurt him, the tears that had fallen from him that night...I never forgot what I had done to him. How could I forget? We had been as close as villain and hero could be, he had everything and nothing. Every thing because he could chose, and nothing because he had no one to help him when he had needed it. I hadn't been there for him and that was my fault. The brain bot looked at me as it held the bag just out of reach, if I could just get it to go away...

"Your master really needs to learn a thing or two about me."

It barked and backed up as I got slowly to my feet. I had shown him time and time again that I was capable of last minute escapes. But how had He found out that carrots were my weakness? If he knew that...but I knew his weakness. I had already wounded him, he was not fond of touch. How could he be? After I raped him, he had been afraid that I would do it again. With Atom out of the picture, I wouldn't... not really. But I could scare him so that he would leave me alone.

"I mean it you floating piece of shit. Scram!"

It smashed through the wall, carrots gone with it. My power steadily returned to me. Time for some payback, I tried to make him see I hadn't meant to do it and he turned that down.

"I'm coming for you MegaMind!"

* * *

MegaMind's P.O.V

I sighed lightly, I had done it. Finally I had killed him...But why did I feel this way? I felt like something was gone...But what could possibly be gone? Without him I was no longer in danger...No longer had to worry at night that he would come back and do it again... I rolled over in bed and closed my eyes. I shivered as I remembered the look on his face; _'He knew that I desired you' _how long had he done that? How long had he held his desires inside himself? _'I ripped him in half, he wasn't laughing after that'_. It _had _hurt him after all... He hadn't meant to do it...He was controlled, but did that really matter? I mean he must have wanted to dominate me like he did every time we fought right?_'I have always admired you MegaMind' _The thought had come out of nowhere. He had admired me? But why? I was nothing, nothing to anyone._'I hated and loved you' _How could anyone do both? It was always one or the other right? But I had heard the expression 'there's a thin line between love and hate', but how could anyone feel both at the same time? I didn't understand that, and why would I? No one had ever taken the time to help me, no one had ever taken the time to know me and why would they? I was a monster, cruel and calculating. I had destroyed MetroMan out of pure spite...Had he deserved it? No. Had I done it anyway? Yes. I turned on him when he needed help, when he struggled with the thoughts in his head._'I had to do something to make you smile again'_. He had wanted to make me better, but why? To make me shatter again or really truly to make me happy once more? I gasped as I was suddenly grabbed and thrown against a wall, my heart hammered as I turned to see whom had attacked me. My De-gun pointed at the intruder;

"You of all people should know MegaMind, to not leave till the job is done."

I gasped again, MetroMan! How the hell had he survived? I had watched him sink to the floor, drained of power... Next I knew I was against the wall, his hand tightly closed around my neck. Oh god, was he going to kill me? He leaned in too close to me, our eyes locked;

"You shouldn't have tried to kill me, after all I told you I wasn't any good any more."

I shivered as he pressed his lips to my jaw line, did he intend to let his desires take over again? Please god don't let him do that to me again. I would lose every bit of sanity that I still had. He slammed me into the wall again, I saw stars and felt hot, dizzy, and terrified. Was he going to hurt me like that again? Could he after all he couldn't be evil, not like I was. He wasn't cruel like I was.

"Let...Go."

I rasped, he only laughed and tightened his hold on my neck. I was suddenly on my bed, he really meant to do this again...But didn't I deserve to die this way? After all the things I said to him, did to him? I closed my eyes, I didn't want to watch him…not when I knew what he was going to do to me.

"Open your eyes you idiot, I'm not going to hurt you like that."

I looked up at him, I knew he could feel me shivering; after all he was on top of me. He looked slightly put out. But why? Had he been thinking of taking me? For revenge?

"Why not? I hurt you through your weakness…why don't you do the same?"

He shook his head, but he had yet to release me and get off.

"I'm not you, I just realized how terrible I would be if I just got revenge. Why would I sink to your level after all?"

Oh god he was right…

"I could take you to jail. Tell them what you did, leave out what happened between us. They would send you to the gallows. You would be dead and I wouldn't ever have to be bothered by you again, but that was your idea wasn't it? You wanted me dead. Gone from your life because I was forced to do something so heinous to you."

I didn't want to hear this;

"Just kill me, that will make everything better. Better for you, better for this city…better for the world if I was gone…I would no longer be able to hurt anyone…"

I didn't know what he was thinking. But the look on his face, What was going on in that head of his?

"Kill you? Why would you want me to do that? Wouldn't you rather I die?"

I looked away;

"This has been my entire fault… If I die you'll be in peace."

Gentle fingers pressed against my face;

"Is that what this is about? You just really meant for everything that has happened to go away? Well they can't, If I kill you. Then I am no better than you."

I already knew he was light-years better then I was. I was weak, spine-less…and evil.

"You would never be at my level…You've always been better than me…I deserve to die. I deserve everything that has ever happened to me… I was always trash and you'd be doing this city a favor."

He froze. I didn't understand, I had been telling the truth right? I mean I was trash, worst then scum.

"How could you say that about yourself?"

I finally looked at him; Tears were glimmering in his eyes.

"But it's true…I mean nothing to everyone…Minion left me a few days ago…I knew in the end he could do better than me…I have nothing to live for."

He shook his head lightly;

"You are forgetting that even though you hurt me…I still care about you."

How could he after I tried to kill him?

"Then kill me, let me die...Let me leave..."

I felt tears slip down my face. I hadn't gotten over what had happened and I wouldn't till I died.

"How could you ask me to do that? How could I let you?"

I didn't understand, why was I going to live? I knew he wouldn't kill me, he couldn't. He grip slackened, I pushed forward. I had to make him better, My death was the only option. The only thing I could do to make it all better. I dove for my De-gun. He froze and stared at me, did he think I was going to try and shoot him? I turned it quickly and fired at myself.

* * *

MetroMan's P.O.V

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I stared at the limp form of MegaMind. He had turned that gun on himself...He had killed himself... and I couldn't do anything about, I hadn't realized that he would turn it on himself...But the words he had spoken...He'd never liked himself, no one had shown him enough love... How could I have missed that? I looked up, there was one thing I had learned and not yet tried that might make every thing better... I could possibly gain enough speed to turn back time... I could freeze it after all...But there was a chance that I would die doing it...did it matter if I lived anymore?

"Worth a try...anything to bring you back MegaMind."

I pressed my lips to his cooling cheek and darted up into the sky.

* * *

MegaMind's P.O.V

I stared at the room I was in, where was I? I felt warm and safe here...

"Hello there young one."

I turned and saw a woman with long green hair and the same skin color as me...well a little lighter then me, who wore the purest white dress I had ever seen, it graced her body like sea foam would have... Who was she?

"Where am I?"

She smiled lightly;

"You are in the other world...a human would call it heaven and hell."

I was dead, that was right, I had killed myself.

"But why...I thought that If I died...I wouldn't exist anymore."

She gave me another smile.

"But you do still, and in a moment MetroMan is going to change everything. He is going to turn back the hands of time, all for you. I have the power to make you forget or remember what has transpired."

Remember...If I did it wouldn't happen! If I forgot it could happen again.

"Let me remember please! If I can then I can stop Atom! I can make sure that he hurts no one else!"

She nodded and gave me a wave before a light blinded me.

"MegaMind? Sir? are you all right?"

I looked up at Minion. MINION!

"I, what happened?"

He grinned at me.

"You fell out of bed sir."

The morning three weeks before MetroMan had attacked me, good. I could stop Atom with MetroMan and stop the pain and fear now.

"Minion, I just had an Idea come to me. Could you please locate a villain by the name Atom?"

He looked a little confused but nodded all the same. I got up and dressed. I could stop him if he was distracted, I had to find where MetroMan was..When had he gone to Atom?

"Sir! He's actually in the city! I don't understand, how did you know?"

I shook my head, time to stop MetroMan from becoming the beast I feared.

* * *

MetroMan's P.O.V

I stared at him, what did he mean by coming here and how the hell had he found me?

"You turned back time and you don't remember it?"

I shook my head, so I could turn time around! I had wondered that for some time.

"So your telling me that I turned back time, why?"

saw his forehead wrinkle, what was he thinking?

"I don't know...It was after I died."

I stood up quickly;

"You died?"

He nodded;

"I killed myself..."

I started forward and gripped his shoulders.

"Why? Why did you see it necessary to do that?"

He looked away;

"Because I hurt you...because in the end I realized that I was evil and I needed to die. But I can stop it! If we team up Atom won't know what hit him!"

If we teamed up...that would be nice, I realized that he had said he hurt me...But how had he hurt me? I was an unstoppable force except for my Orange weakness.

"I'll team up with you if you tell me why you hurt me."

His eyes widened;

"Oh no no no! I can't tell you! I can't have you know..If you don't know then you weren't meant to keep those memories."

I wondered what that meant.

"Did..Did I tell you something that, that I normally wouldn't?"

Did I tell him in that world, that I loved him?

"Wouldn't normally? OH, you mean when you..."

He blushed and tried to look anywhere but at me. SO I had.

"I don't take that back, I do love you."

He looked back at me and gave a sad smile.

"I know...I know all to well how much you love me."

I wondered what that meant too. He knew things that I didn't and he knew of things I had said to him before I said them.

"Atom needs to be stopped, He made you do something you vowed you would never do."

and he walked away from me. I had vowed to do one thing only, Never to kill another person. Had I killed?

* * *

"MetroMan, how good to see-"

The words from Atom were cut off short, MegaMind having shot him in the back.

"Alright Atom, show yourself."

I heard laughter somewhere deep in the room. Where was he?

"I should have known, you two are notorious for hating one other but I know the truth."

MegaMind gave me the signal, I started forward and MegaMind pressed a button. I turned and covered MegaMind as the building exploded. I looked for Atom for several hours before finding his body. Dead, very dead. Scooping MegaMind up I took him back to my hide out.

"How did you know that the one that showed up wasn't really him?"

He smiled at me and just patted my shoulder before turning away. But he needed to stay, He needed to tell me what he felt when I told him I loved him!

"Wait, please...stay for a moment won't you?"

He turned and I noticed his shoulders hunch together.

"Why?"

I blinked, didn't he know we weren't done talking?

"I need to know...When I told you I loved you-"

He pressed his hand over my mouth.

"Its not something that should be brought up. I felt a lot of things when you told me, but well...It wasn't great what I did to you."

What he did to me? Did he tell me off for telling him how I felt?

"I'll quote you on something;

"_'I hated and loved you'._.. You told me that. I don't know if I could ever get over what pain I put you through..."

Pain, what he did to me... What had transpired?

"What did I do to make you hurt me?"

He looked away but I couldn't allow that this time around;

"What did I do to hurt you?"

His eyes watered and he tried to pull away.

"Nothing, You didn't do anything."

If that wasn't a lie when I heard one.

"Seriously MegaMind, I haven't done it to you this time around."

He sighed;

"But it was you who did it. I couldn't let something that hasn't happened...that won't happen this time around. I can't let that make you hurt when it doesn't need to."

But he was still hurting from what ever pain I had caused him.

"What did I do, I don't care if it hurts. I need to help you, your still hurt..I still did that to you."

He pressed forward and I allowed my hand to slip off his face. He gave me no warning as he continued going forward, His lips pressed against mine. Megamind... After he leaned away, I noticed the reddish purple tinge to his face.

"MegaMind what was that?"

He shook his head and looked confused for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

He turned to leave once more but I couldn't let that happen. Not till he got closure. He gasped and tried to push away from my chest, I held on tight. He was stronger then I had given him credit.

"I already told you I love you...and at one point in _your _past that I desired you, why would you hesitate? You know I wouldn't go back on it...That no matter what I will always love you and you alone."

He whimpered lightly;

"L. Let go. Please, you don't understand...I can't be a part of your life in any compasity then the villain...I don't deserve to be loved."

How could he say that?

"Every one deserves to be loved...I do and you do."

His eyes were wide and innocent, didn't he know that I would be alone too if I couldn't be with him?

"But...why would you want me? I have done nothing but mock you and ridicule you...hate you. belittle you. I am evil! I'm metrocities supervillain! Your suppose to put me in my grave!"

Grave...I had to kill him? Is he who I killed in the time line he had lived? Had he lied about killing himself, and I had been the one to deal the final blow?

"You lied to me?"

His eyes watered;

"About what?"

He must have known what I was referring to.

"About how you died...You mentioned that I killed and also that you died...I killed you?"

He gave a startled gasp;

"Oh god Thomus, You killed Atom in that time... I killed myself, I had to do it. YOU WERE SO UPSET! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I COULD NEVER BE WITH YOU! HOW COULD I? After all I have done to you, how could I possibly be the one to make you happy?"

How could he not make me happy? I wanted him to be happy, I stared at him. This man needed someone to love him, I frowned and pushed his collar away from his neck, what was- oh god... Had I done that to him? It was all red and puffy, an obvious bite mark. He flinched as I touched a finger to it.

"Did I do that to you?"

His breathing sped up as did his heart. I looked back to his face, he was red and his eyes dilated in fear.

"Thomus please...Please don't ask any more questions."

But I had to know, I had to see the extent of the pain I had left behind.

"Are there more?"

He shifted and looked away;

"Let me see them."

He gasped and I felt him shivering against me.

"Y. You want to see them? I can't let you...I can't just. You didn't mean it..."

I growled and yanked at his shirt, his arms flailed upwards to stop me.

"Please, alright! Alright just... just let me. Please don't do that again."

I nodded and let my hands drop. He turned away and unzipped his shirt and allowed it to fall off. Bite marks shallower then the one on his neck, I gasped. I had done that to him. He had other marks, nails...I really hurt him. I placed my hands on his waist, he jerked but I didn't let go. I pressed my lips to the first bite mark, then the next. He moaned as I reached the small of his back just above his tight leather pants.

"Thomus what are you doing?"

I shivered at how husky his voice sounded;

"I want to make it better, make it all go away..."

He turned to me and the look in his eyes was pure desire. I had wanted to see that look for so long..I had dreamt of it for so long that I never thought I would really see it.

"Thomus...I. I don't know if I can."

Can? Did he, could I try?

"Lets see how far you can go?"

He shivered violently but nodded all the same. I slipped my fingers into the waist band of his pants and slowly slipped them down, off his hips...legs. I set them neatly on the table next to me. I didn't look but I slid my hands back up his legs and let them rest at his hip bones. He let another soft sound escape his lips.

"I. Take your clothes off Thomus."

I smiled and did as he bid, I twitched as he let his hand skim my side till it rested on my chest. I took it as an invitation to explore him. My hands touched everything they could, he shivered and mewled but stayed in my grasp.

"Thomus I don't know how much more I can take."

I pressed my lips to his and slid my tongue into his mouth, I loved the feel of him against me. This was what I had craved for so many years... Our bodies close, sharing heat... I wanted him badly, How could I deny that? Why had I denied it before? I lead him into my room and onto my bed, I gasped as he slithered against me.

"MegaMind...Please."

* * *

MegaMind's P.O.V

I woke to a room of white. It had the big bed I was in, a dresser and a nightstand, where was I? Then all the memories of last night hit me. I had sex with Thomus! But it hadn't scared me this time...why was that? Was it because he wasn't holding me? Because this time I was in control of how fast he could go? Because...I let the thought drift off. It didn't matter, I had been in his arms once more and it had felt right, that was what mattered surly. I noticed him sleeping still, he really did care about me didn't he. I smiled at him, of course this changed things. I could no longer be the villain any more, but this meant that he could no longer fake his death, I thought back and smiled, _'Finally you got what you wanted.'_even if the contexts was different this time around, I had wanted his death then or had I? Maybe this was what I wanted and he just hadn't known. I sighed and went to look for the shower, God did he do a number on me or what? I ran the water as soon as I found it. Stepping in I noticed the radio and flicked it on;

"I'm so addicted to all the things you do  
When you're going down on me in between the sheets  
Oh the sounds you make, with every breath you take  
It's unlike anything, when you're lovin' me

Ooh girl, let's take it slow  
So as for you well, you know where to go  
I wanna take my love and hate ya 'til the end

It's not like you to turn away  
From all the bull**** I can't take  
It's not like me to walk away

I'm so addicted to all the things you do  
When you're going down on me in between the sheets  
Oh the sounds you make, with every breath you take  
It's unlike anything, when you're lovin' me, yeah

And I know when it's gettin' rough  
All the times we spend tryin' to make this love  
Somethin' better than just makin' up again

It's not like you to turn away  
All the bull**** I can't take  
Just when I think I can walk away

I'm so addicted to all the things you do  
When you're going down on me in between the sheets  
Oh the sounds you make, with every breath you take  
It's unlike anything

I'm so addicted to the things you do  
When you're going down on me

Oh all the sounds you make, with every breath you take  
It's unlike anything, when you're lovin' me yeahhh  
When you're lovin' me

How can I make it through all the things you do?  
There's just gotta be more to you and me

I'm so addicted to all the things you do  
When you're going down on me in between the sheets  
Oh all the sounds you make, with every breath you take  
It's unlike anything, it's unlike anything

I'm so addicted to all the things you do  
When you're going down on me

Oh all the sounds you make, with every breath you take  
It's unlike anything

I'm so addicted to you  
Addicted to you"

Well that was interesting. I never knew Thomus liked a rock band station. I had always thought he liked an oldies radio station, I gasped as arms wrapped around my waist.

"How can I make it through all the things you do? There's just gotta be more to you and me..."

I laughed and turned in Thomus' hold;

"Silly, you already did."

He smiled warmly at me;

"Good. Had better stay that way too."


	38. Roxanne and the fluffy slippers

**Roxanne and the fluffy slippers**

**_Warning: a lost fluffy slipper_**

**This is thanks to the trilogy of 'Your Eyes' I needed something light to balance out how dark I'd gone. And due to Mikey I have added onto the story.**

* * *

"MegaMind! don't!"

MegaMind stared at Roxanne as he held a pink fluffy slipper out of reach;

"What? I don't know what your talking about."

He smirked and let Roxanne jump once more for it. She changed tactics and tackled him instead. They fell over her couch and she landed on him, still reaching for that damned fluffy slipper. The same one that had suddenly disappeared from his grip.

"Where'd it go?"

He blinked and looked up, hand empty. He got a confused look on his face.

"I don't know, and no. No tricks!"

They got up and looked around, both getting frustrated and landing next to one other on the couch they had been previously fighting on.

"I just don't understand, where could it have gone?"

Roxanne looked at MegaMind and grinned at him;

"Payback time!"

And she leaped at him, he laughed and wrapped his arms around her;

"Sorry about the slipper, I really have no clue where it went."

She smiled lightly and gave him a peck;

"It's alright, I can just get another one."

He gave her a smiled before it turned to horror.

"Oh no."

She turned and saw what had him look that scared;

"NOM?"

Roxanne jumped up and almost caught the Brain-bot that had her slipper.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

Megamind watched his girlfriend chase after the bot, not bothering to ask for his help, he grinned wickedly and slipped over to the beast. It darted to him and dropped the slipper.

"Ahh aren't you a good little brain bot, yes you are!"

Roxanne sighed and walked back to him and he dashed off with her slipper;

"MEGAMIND GIVE ME MY SLIPPER!"

* * *

I sighed lightly, the Slipper had been a great idea, a great Idea to get Roxanne distracted so I could place the ring I had bought her onto her hand. She wouldn't notice till she woke up and I would be gone already, so that if she didn't want to I wouldn't have to worry till she had time to think about it. Thank the gods I was so smart!

* * *

I stared at the ring on my finger, what the heck? Had MegaMind? Of course he had, only he would be that sneaky. But this was a big commitment, did he know that? To marry meant for life for me. I wouldn't marry when I was younger, so eager to live my life alone to the fullest…But then Mega had come into my life and changed it all.

* * *

"MEGAMIND!"

Why was the lair empty? No bad guys today so where were they? I walked to the kitchen and noticed the bright blue sticky note. 'Be back soon went to meet Minions girlfriend.'  
It had a big smiley face, and I wondered when they would get back so I could confront MegaMind about the ring. Which reminded me, I looked down at it, how had he known I liked Emerald? I don't think I ever mentioned it to him… My coworkers knew of course, but he wouldn't have asked them surly? And the fact that the ring was in the shape of a humming bird, I remembered telling him I loved them… The Emerald eye of the bird glittered at me, was it worth it? He was really a great guy after all… Not like anyone else. How would my parents take it? They had seemed really shocked when I told them he was my boyfriend. I heard mothers words again; 'Isn't he the one that kept kidnapping you? Are you sure you really like him and it's not because of that?' my mother really worried about my mind, she thought I was crazy to go be a reporter. Not a woman's job, god my mother was so old fashioned.

"Oh! Roxanne, when did you get here?"

Minion! I smiled at him;

"Not that long ago, where's Mega?"

He gave me a frown;

"Well, I don't know. He said he had something to do and dropped me off here."

Had to do? Well what the heck?

"Did he tell you he proposed to me?"

He blinked;

"He did? What did you say can I see the ring oh my god if you two get married-"

I slapped his bowl so he would stop freaking out.

"Sorry Roxanne. But really, what did you say to him?"

I grinned;

"I haven't gotten the chance to tell him yes yet."

He smiled back;

"Let's play a prank on him then shall we?"

I nodded; pay back for the slipper and the ring all in one.

* * *

"Minion? Minion where are you?"

We watched him as he walked into the kitchen where I had left the ring and a note, I had one of his bat winged slippers hostage too.

"…"

He didn't come out of the kitchen in a panic like we thought he would and no noise issued from the room, we snuck up and looked in. He was just standing at the counter looking down at the note and ring.

"Minion…will you leave me alone for a little. I need time to think."

Had our prank just hurt the hell out of him? Minion gave me a worried look.

"Um MegaMind are you alright."

He turned smiling;

"I am but you two aren't."

What? I screamed when the brain bots picked me up, of all the times to scream!

"I figured you would do something like this, I've influenced both of you so much! Now Roxanne, what's your answer?"

I giggled at the sly look on his face;

"Why would I be here if my answer was no?"

He grinned;

"To steal my slipper, but I've got you!"

And he produced my own fluffy slipper!

"MegaMind!"

He pranced off with it and the brain bot let me down so I could chase him.


	39. Hidden From Your Sight

**Hidden from your sight**

**Disclaimer: you've seen it before!**

**Warning: Charater death**

**~Daiyu Amaya~**

* * *

_"I was afraid and I had lost faith in so much...I had been the bad guy for so long. It's hard for me to trust...Adena is my greatest treasure after all."_

I had told the truth, Adena was my greatest treasure. I wished I had kept it from them that she lived…If I had she would still be here in my arms. In my life, my sweet little girl gone to heaven all because I had let people know about her.

"Megamind…are you ready?"

I nodded, I made sure that my tie was straight and that I had her teddy so that I could place it on her coffin when it was time for them to place the dirt atop her. My little girl, who would you have been? What would you have done in this world? All the useless questions that could never be answered because she had been murdered, all because I was hated, all because someone who hadn't known her wanted her dead… This world was so cruel to those they didn't understand... to the people who were different, it didn't matter if they were human or not. How did these people even live together? Kill, hate, the whole circle that caused all the pain and suffering. Could it ever be stopped? Who knew, would we ever find out?


	40. HAM!

**HAM?**

**Warning: Ham**

**~Daiyu Amaya~**

* * *

Rain laughed as I looked up, I was covered in oil and other stuff since I was making a new robot, another brain bot. But this one, well he'd be different than the others. His colors were gold and green, her colors. Rain had been in my life for so long, so long indeed that she was like family to me. Minion grinned from behind her. Today Rain was in dark jeans and a shirt that told people she liked the feel of a strait jacket. I smiled, we all wore one once in a while didn't we? I sat up and yawned, how late was it?

"Have you been up all night?"

I looked to the wall clock, oh man! Twelve hours really?

"Uhh yes?"

She laughed and shook her head, the formerly long blond locks gone in favor of a shorter style. I had been fighting a bad guy and she'd had to cut her hair off because she needed to get away from said villain. She'd gotten her hair fixed up but now she kept it short so others didn't do the same thing to her.

"Kitchen now."

I peeped and walked to the kitchen, they had just made cookies if the smell was any indication. Gods they loved to cook! I loved to eat though; I was surprised I wasn't fat. Hell they must have been too.

"Ok, wash your hands, would you like a sandwich?"

I nodded;

"Will I get a cookie too?"

She chuckled and turned to the fridge to get the stuff for a sandwich.

"Ham? Ick, I didn't know you lot like ham."

Her and ham, never liked the stuff but would eat it if she had to. Her mother could never get her to like it.

"Yep sorry Rain but I love ham."

She snorted and grabbed the bread;

"No cookie for you."

I gave her a puppy look;

"Aw pretty please with a cherry on top?"

She and Minion both laughed;

"Well if you say it that way…"


	41. The Problem

**The Problem**

**Disclaimer: :P**

**Warning:?**

**~Daiyu Amaya~**

* * *

An intense tawny met my eyes across the room. Roselina moved away and out a door, what was she doing here? Her parents and Roxie had... had disowned her. I went to the balcony where she stood looking out at the sea and the full moon.

"Roselina?"

She smiled as I came to a stop next to here;

"Congrats on your marriage to my sis, Excuse me former sis."

I wanted to tell her it was alright…That I didn't hate her, How could I?

"What they did was wrong Rose…You didn't deserve that."

She sighed lightly;

"Yeah, thanks. I should go before they notice you're gone…"

I nodded;

"You're free to come over anytime Rose."

She smiled wider this time, a true smile for me.

"Thanks see you later then."

* * *

I sighed as Roxie left, now Rose would finally come over. I hated this, at the unjustified anger at her. Roxanne and her parents should not hate her so damn much.

"Rose!"

Minion chirped, she hugged him and smiled at me;

"So how goes the family?"

Minion chuckled and I couldn't help but to gush;

"I'm going to be a father."

She giggled;

"Aw am I getting a niece or a nephew?"

Good question;

"I don't know, we just found out that Roxie was with a child."

She nodded and gasped as the door opened quickly. Roxanne looked up and gasped as well;

"What are you doing here?"

Rose ducked her head.

"Leaving."

And she brushed past her sister.

"Why the hell was she here?"

I blinked, why did she have to be so mad? It wasn't like her sister had meant to kill the man that was going to kill her.

"Because she is family, you know that. How could you and your parents just drop her like that? God I was a villain and I am an alien, you care about me! Why is your sister any different?"

She growled and stalked my way.

"She's a murderous bitch!"

I gasped at the language, she never really cussed!

"NO! No, Roxanne. She's your sister, a sister in need of love and care. She can't keep this up much longer Roxie…She's killing herself, haven't you even noticed the cut marks on her? Or how thin she is? The dark circles?"

She looked surprised and upset;

"She's dying?"

I nodded lightly;

"She's killing herself Roxie…since you and your parents disowned her. Drowning in alcohol and maybe drugs, I don't know for sure."

She sat down;

"Is… I can't believe this. I never thought…"

I sighed, now can you get past the hate?

"Where is she living? Do you know?"

Time to make this family one again.

"Yes, come on let's get her."


	42. The Hair Job

**_The Hair Job_**

**A/N: Mimi is from _Strife and Peace_ and she is the funniest character I think that I have ever created.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MegaMind T_T**

* * *

Mimi looked at me with a pleading look; Minion didn't want to dye her hair since he was metal and his hands would stick to her hair and pull it out.

"Please MegaMind? He won't do it and I really hate my real hair color since it really doesn't have a color…"

She trailed off, well as long as I had gloves on it shouldn't hurt me. She mixed it herself and handed it to me. Her red eyes gleamed as she watched me pull the gloves on and squirted some dye into my hand.

"Mimi if I mess your hair up…"

She grinned at me, oh boy what was she going to do to me if I messed up her hair?

"I'll tie you down and paint you pink."

Oh really then;

"Aw what makes you think you can tie me down?"

She smiled;

"Well a surprise forget me stick would work, or that spray, or I could jump you in your sleep. There are plenty of ways to get you after all Mega. Now just dye my hair and we'll be good."

I sighed lightly; this was bound to end up really bad. Why did Roxanne have to leave town for a week? Normally she did this for Mimi. I began to put the dye in her hair, she had chosen a very nice red color, and it would be very light on her since her hair was a silvery color. She would let it grow all the way out and cut off the last dye job so that it would be an even color.

"Mimi how is Roxanne anyway?"

Mimi sighed and made a strange sound;

"I really don't know MegaMind; she doesn't talk to me much anymore. Not since I told on her."

Ah. Well that put a wrench in my plan. I really just wanted to talk to Roxanne again.

"I think she's alright. But, well… She lost the child, been pretty down about that since it happened so this trip was to cheer her up. I'm not sure it will work though."

I wondered what it was like to lose a child. My mother when I was sent away with Minion looked really sad and so did my father. But that wasn't me losing my life; it was them losing their lives. Minion hadn't known his parents, just a bunch of different fish like him all swimming around happily.

"MegaMind…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you…"

I shook my head, the mirror reflecting that to her. She nodded;

"Well it looks like you got most of it, what do you think?"

I checked it out. Well I didn't see any silver, so I must have gotten it. She walked off to shower after the time limit was up. I sat on the couch, where had Minion gone off too? I checked the kitchen. Not there, the back room besides it was just Mimi in the bathroom, Hmm. Where did he go?

"!"

Mimi's scream surprised me and I rushed to the bathroom, sliding through the door I saw Mimi against one wall and her staring at the other. A fat spider hung on a web and dangled there as if the scream had rendered it still.

"Mimi it's just a spider."

She clung to me hair soaking my clothes and hers. The spider just climbed up the web and hung out on the wall.

"It came out of nowhere and I have a phobia of spiders!"

Ah, she would over react then. I wondered why she was that way. I quickly caught the thing and tossed it out a window. It would live; they seemed to have a million lives after all.

"Ok, it's gone. How is the dye doing?"

She sighed and went to use the blow-dryer on her hair. It looked great to me, we both checked and it didn't have a single spot.

"Great, what am I going to do with all that pink paint?"

I laughed at her and she shoved me lightly;

"You think I'm joking. I guess I will use that paint on you then."

She laughed this time;

"Kidding, kidding wouldn't really do that after you did such a great job on my hair! And got rid of that spider for me."


	43. External Communications

**External Communications**

**A/N: Based off of internal communications because I just needed to write the moment he found that bomb.**

* * *

I hummed as I looked for my wrench that I threw for the brain bots. I wondered where it could have gone off to. I nearly gasped as I found a bomb wired up in one of the cabinets in my work room. Oh shit, only a few moments left.

"Minion!"

He peeked into the room;

"Yes?"

I had to get him out now.

"Did you get that part I was asking about?"

HE sighed;

"No, do you want me to do it right now?"

I nodded and he shuffled off. Now this bomb, it had so many wires. How could I defuse it? Could I get out in time? Two minutes left. Hm, no I don't think I could defuse it in time. I rushed out of the room.

"BEEP BEEP!"

Oh Crap! It was a false time! Thank the gods I sent Mi-

* * *

Where was I? Oh gods the building! I searched around myself, I wasn't injured… How? I spotted a bit of blue. What was that? No, no no, no that it couldn't be. My body!

"I'm dead? How the hell am I still…A ghost then? But why?"

At least Minion was free of the blast! I should go talk to MetroMan. He could be the only person to see me after all. The whole speed thing, it should set him apart in the time continuum after all. But what if he couldn't? What if I was stuck like this for the rest of time…Without a soul to talk to?


	44. Yesterday's Dream

**Yesterday's Dream**

**Mr. Snatch and Mr. Dodge are back!**

* * *

Marion grinned at me as he unlocked my cell. About time Dumb ass!

"Fancy meeting you here Mr. Dodge."

He had my suit with him, the one that I had not shown MegaMind before he caught me.

"Why thanks Mr. Snatch I was getting awfully tired waiting around in here."

We walked right of the prison and dashed to Marion's car. MegaMind would be here soon, He couldn't see us when we got in the car. Another invisible car roaming the city streets since I remembered every detail about the first one I had help build.

"Minion. You just love doing this kind of stuff don't you?"

That reminded me of the night that MegaMind had found out that I was still a bad guy. The crystal of Harmonia…

* * *

_Flash back_

_Marion don't get him wound up, he could be a problem if you let him be. He was smart after all._

_"Dodge Mr. Snatch!"_

_He dove as MegaMind shot at him with the dehydration gun. Of course I knew what he was up to and dodged myself. This was fun! And Mega would never know what I was up to!_

_"Future sight?"_

_End Flash Back_

* * *

It had quickly turned all wrong; he had found out that I was Mr. Dodge. Found out and sent me to jail.

_'Minion why did you do this?'_

His words had sounded so hurt, but he knew the game. This was the best part. Getting away had been so easy with the help of Miss Roxanne. She had tried to stop me and yet I used her to get away. Then our talk in jail, He visited me often and kept asking me who Snatch was, like I would tell on Marion. He Grinned again as MegaMind came onto the sight. He stopped the other prisoners from leaving and searched for my trail. He wouldn't find it since it lead straight to the road after all.

"Shall we go and get some food?"

Marion asked me, I smiled at him;

"Course, then the diamond that is so not protected."

He laughed and started up the car from our spot. Too far from the place MegaMind was searching for him to notice us. Marion took me to the lair we had made in this city about a year ago. Still was the same. Still had all the bits and bobs of a villain's lair.

"Did my brain bots get into the building?"

Marion nodded;

"Yep, he's not gotten back but Miss Roxanne was."

I smiled at that.

"She's no problem to us."

He looked back at the screen;

"I hope your right Minion. Cuz if you're wrong we could get trapped like last time."

I nodded at that, true… She could have a gun for all I knew.

"We'll find their schedule then."


	45. When the world falls

**When the world falls**

**~Daiyu Amaya~**

**A/N: When Evil rules the world, everything falls apart.**

* * *

I stared out at the star strewn sky, bright green eyes searching, looking for something in the depths of space. Only I didn't know what I was looking for anymore, I had thought fighting and winning against MetroMan would ease some of the strange feelings and thoughts I'd been going through. Only it didn't happen that way. MetroMan died and had left me with depression, and even more questions. What had my father been trying to tell me?

Destined for what? I had assumed years ago that it had been for evil. But I failed at that, failed because I could cause no lasting damages. No deaths, not any lasting city problems after all. Maybe something was wrong here but I saw that evil was worse than me, those killers and the deranged were the dangerous ones to the city. I certainly did something about any permeate damages I might have done to the city; an anonymous bank account could do wonders for the charities after all.

I had worked for every penny that was in that account, using my mind to help solve computer problems and such over the phone. Not that Minion would notice such things. He was often too busy doing things that were asked of him after all. Keeping him busy was all too easy, and easier for him to misunderstand emotional responses that had occurred sometimes when MetroMan put me in jail and I hadn't been capable of helping the city get back to its prime.

Could I really be a good guy? All this misunderstanding about evil, about what my father had been trying to tell me? What if the last word had been good, or greatness? Surly I was upsetting my parents where ever they may be? Heaven? Did it exist? I couldn't start thinking about that question just yet; the night was young after all. Time I paid a visit to a man I had counted as father. The warden could help me, even if he didn't like me sometimes.

* * *

"MegaMind, what on god's green earth are you doing here? You know I'm supposed to arrest you if I see you!"

The warden hissed at me. Funny how his job and name was almost the same, Warren the warden, I had found that amusing when I was young after all.

"I know, but no one is here. I checked before coming up to the door."

Warren sighed and opened the door wider.

"Well you might as well come in then."

Stepping into the house I was hit with the wave of cookie smell. Mh, warm, sweet and yet salty. I loved chocolate chip cookies. Or any sweet, yogurt covered pretzels, chocolate covered raisins, and just about anything else that was sweet and salty, meat was a definite pleasure to eat. We sat in the kitchen as Mrs. Warren served us cookies and milk; she liked to have me over since I was nice to them. She'd doted on me as a child after all. I could never be mean to such a nice woman, if I had ever thought of it the thought was long gone.

"Here you go dears, don't stay up too long now."

We nodded, but I might keep her husband up long into the night. I bit into the soft cookie; I'd always enjoyed a homemade meal. I wasn't without a kitchen in the lair, but it wasn't a proper kitchen after all.

"I never asked you this but what is the difference between good and evil?"

Warren looked surprised and hummed lightly;

"That depends on the person Sylen. It depends on if you believe in good and evil, or if you think that everyone has a little bit in them. I think the latter. I never thought that a truly evil person could exist, especially when I met you."

It had been too long since I had been called Sylen. My name that the inmates and everyone else in the prison had decided my name should be. I hadn't always been MegaMind after all. Just as MetroMan's name had been Allister. I at least liked my name, Allister had hated his. But why would he? It meant defender to my knowledge, which for names was limited. I was already distracting myself, gods I did that too often.

"Depends on the person... I never thought about it that way. Surely evil does exist?"

Warren sighed harshly and took a sip of milk;

"Yes, true evil lurks in the hearts of men. But you, you don't count Syl. You aren't capable of true evil. I have never seen the spark in you for that kind of nonsense after all. You are in my eyes the best person to have ever called yourself evil. You do not hurt people if you can help it, sometimes you and Allister get carried away, but the people are smart enough to get out of the way."

I was good in his eyes, He believed in me!

"That means a lot to me Warren; I never thought…we always act so strict with each other."

Warren smiled;

"I had to because you kept getting away."

We both laughed, they kept updating my cell and I still got out. It was too easy for me since I lived for machines. They were my best friends after all.

"Well I appreciate you trying to make it harder. I really like the challenge sometimes."

He smiled and rolled his shoulders, old age was setting in for him. It didn't help that the guards were so stupid as to stun him; they could have just tried to cuff 'me'.

"Why the sudden thought about good and evil?"

He had to ask;

"I needed someone to talk to about it since it plagued me…I didn't mean to kill him."

Warren surprised me with a barking laughter;

"Oh, you could never kill him Sylen. He faked it. He came over after he did it so that I wouldn't hate you."

That, how?

"His super speed, why didn't I think about that? I mean I knew he had it but for some reason! But why…Why the deception?"

Couldn't wrap the brain around that one, god that bastard really had me going!

"He was done being the hero. Done playing the games, done seeing you hurt by his strength… He didn't want that anymore, he wanted to choose his life. Not have it dictated anymore."

But then he could help me stop Hal. The greatest of my mistakes, Warren knew where he was then;

"Tell me how to find him."

Warren sighed and shook his head.

"I can't do that Sylen; I promised him I would never tell anyone. Not even if they city really needs him."

God damn it! But maybe Roxanne knew one of his hide outs? If she did, she would or could help me at least find an answer to stopping Hal. Stopping him was very important; Roxanne had shown me how wrong I had been. How right Minion had been. How could I have been so stupid?

"Thank you Warren."

And I left. Warren had looked so upset…How could I upset him? Disappoint him all these years? My only true link to the human world and I had failed him time and time again. What a fool I had been, not seeing his heart break at every evil thing I did. Why couldn't I get anything right? Well it was time to make up for all of that, time to show metro city that I could and would protect them, even from myself.


	46. Men and short Towels

**Men and Short Towels**

**A/N: Mimi is from _Strife and Peace_ and also _The Hair Job. I figured that I wanted to write the hair job in a different light, what if she had only a towel? Also sorry, I know the story says complete but well I really wanted to add this lol_**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MegaMind T_T**

* * *

Being stuck with Mimi for a week while Minion got their new place to rights was a little awkward, after all she was a good looking woman…and I really couldn't help but to think Minion got really lucky to find such a great woman.

"!"

Mimi's scream surprised me and I rushed to the bathroom where she was washing out the dye in her hair I hope it wasn't another spider like the last time, sliding through the door I saw Mimi against one wall and her staring at the other once more a fat spider hanging on a web and dangling there rendered still by the wail that had come from Mimi.

"Mimi it's just a spider again."

She gave me the patented cat-stuck-out-in-the-rain look, clutching her towel tightly in one hand and the other somehow had gotten ahold of me without my noticing, if she wasn't so scared I doubt she would have allowed me into the bathroom. Her towel left little to the imagination at this point; it wasn't a very big one after all.

"It came out of nowhere like the last one and I still have a phobia of spiders!"

I caught the thing and tossed it out a window. It would live just like the last one if it wasn't the same one as before. I turned and looked at Mimi who just sighed and leaned against the counter top… if she only knew what she was doing to me.

"How is the dye doing?"

She giggled, we both remembered the last time after all she had gotten pink paint all over the place the day after…over her, me Minion, god we were still getting paint out of Minion's suit. She turned and I couldn't help it! She had a great rump, and it didn't help that she was leaning against the counter!

"Well I think I got it all out…"

I smiled;

"That's good..."

She looked at me in the mirror;

"Are you alright? You're turning a little…oh OH! Sorry bout that."

She stopped leaning and smoothed out her towel, turning red all the same;

"I..uh I have things I gotta do."

I rushed from the bathroom, god Mimi was Minions…off limits! Off Limits and I couldn't think that way! She was a friend after all and Minion and her were moving to the new place and oh god I'm such a moron!


End file.
